¡Esa mujer!
by sara fenix black
Summary: El testamento de Sirius tiene una clausula especial. Y una mujer viene a hacerla valer. La mujer que llena el pasado de él, y de sus mejores amigos, es especial, de Remus Lupin. ¿Quien es ella? ¡AVERIGUALO! Antes de HPyHBP Hiatus permanente
1. No otra vez esa mujer

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brother y otras empresas asociadas. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry no podía creer que realmente estuvieran haciendo eso. Sirius estaba muerto, y ellos ahí, repartiéndose sus pertenencias. 

Después de la salida del colegio había mantenido contacto con Tonks y con Lupin, pero ninguno hablaba mucho sobre Sirius, y él tampoco. Su padrino había muerto ya hacía un mes cuando recibió la citación del ministerio para ese día. 

Tonks había pasado a recogerlo camuflada con el pelo negro largo y lacio y vestida de ejecutiva, para no desentonar con el lugar. Cuando habían llegado a la sala de la reunión Harry vio varias caras conocidas. Albu Dumbledore, Ojo Loco, Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin esperaban la llegada del notario. 

Harry se sentó junto a Remus y Tonks, y al rato llegó el notario. 

El testamento de su padrino era muy claro. Su fortuna se dividiría en cuatro partes iguales. Una de ellas sería para su ahijado, Harry Potter. Otra para la hija de su prima favorita Nymphadora Tonks. Otra para su primo segundo Arthur Weasley y la última para el último amigo que le quedaba: Remus Lupin. Además, la casa número 12 de Grimmuld Place sería propiedad de este último, pero debía estar bajo la disposición de Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry entendió todo el testamento, excepto la última frase. 

"Dejando así determinado el destino de mis posesiones, a menos que madame Black se digne a aparecer de nuevo en escena..."

Harry vio como el rostro de Remus se nublaba al oír la última frase. 

-Bien, eso es todo, por favor, pasen... –el notario continuó hablando. 

-¿Sucede algo, profesor Lupin? 

-Tienes que dejar de decirme profesor Harry –le regañó cariñosamente el licántropo- no, no pasa nada, es que la verdad nunca acabaré de entender el sentido del humor de tu padrino...

En ese momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par. Recortada contra la luz estaba la silueta de una mujer. ¡Y que mujer! Un cuerpo perfecto coronado con una cabellera rojo fuego lacia y suelta. Larga hasta los codos. Llevaba un vestido rojo corto y un sombrero inclinado de medio lado. Harry estaba seguro que podía pasar por una exitosa modelo muggle. 

La mujer entró caminando lenta y sensualmente. Todos se habían volteado y la veían entrar con la boca abierta. Harry vio como Remus palidecía completamente y murmuraba:

-Imposible... no otra vez esa mujer.  

La mujer avanzaba decidida, y miró a los presentes con curiosidad. Cuando vio a Harry alzó las cejas sorprendida, y al ver a Lupin le guiñó un ojo y gesticuló sin emitir sonido "Hola guapo". 

Dumbledore avanzó hacia ella. 

-Señora Black –la saludó. 

-Dumbledore, no parece muy feliz de verme –le dijo la mujer acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- los problemas con mi padre no debería dificultar nuestra relación. 

-¿Es familia de Sirius? –preguntó Harry con un susurro a Lupin. 

-No –dijo Lupin con voz ronca- es su esposa. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Hola! 

¿Han oído hablar de ese monstruo que se le corta una cabeza y le nacen dos? 

Pues eso ha sucedido conmigo. Fue terminar ¿Por qué ella? Y se me ocurrieron otras ideas... 

Claro, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo la seguiré si tengo algún review, o si me da por perder tiempo en un ataque de inspiración, porque ya sé lo que pasa en el siguiente chap, tal vez lo escriba de una vez. 

La idea es un poco complicada. Pero espero que salga. 

*¿Quién es el padre de la chica?   

*Mejor aún, ¿quién es la chica? 

Bueno, sigo pronto, o mejor dicho cuando pueda. 

Espero que les haya gustado, y pueden darse una vuelta por cualquier otra de mis historias. Yo no me enojo. 

Con cariño

Sara.  


	2. Megara Vanesa

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brother y otras empresas asociadas. 

°°°°°°°°

Hola a todos!!!!!

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, fueron muy rápidos, así que decidí publicar de una vez, y ahora ¡paciencia por favor! Que mañana entro de nuevo a la U y pasé toda semana santa escribiendo y no estudiando, y ya vienen los exámenes (exámenes ¡aghhh que miedo!). 

Bueno, contesto los reviews y sigo con la historia.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Pues me alegra que le pusieras atención a ese pequeño detalle. Aquí verás la respuesta. Casado, sí, pero bueno, no importa, sus fans no somos celosas... y ¡ya seguí con el de Sara! La verdad se me ocurrió la primera escena y tuve que escribirla, todo lo de la llegada de la mujer, pero ya lo que sigue está más enredado de escribir, aunque lo de mayor importancia será recordar el pasado, y las implicaciones de ese lazo sanguíneo tan particular...   

**Jeuny!:** hola!!! Me alegro que te guste el inicio y que parezca interesante, a ver que te parece este. 

**Daina-chan:** ¡hola! Poco a poco se irá descubriendo quien es esa mujer y cómo se relaciona con el pasado de los merodeadores... la nota final el abogado lo explica ahora en el cap. Me alegra que te guste la idea y espero no defraudarte con este chap. 

**Leonor Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapísima! Muy bien, pronto me va a dar un ataque de estrés por irresponsable y estar escribe y escribe en lugar de estudiando. Vaya, hiciste que me ruborizara. Muchísimas gracias!!!! pero así que como un ángel... Espero que te guste el chap. Besos. 

**Narua Black**: ¡Hola! ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu fic? Me alegra que te parezca que está bueno, pero no entendí lo que dices del mal gusto de Remus. Espero que este también te guste. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién es esta mujer? –preguntó el notario con furia por la inapropiada interrupción. 

Harry aún no captaba lo que Remus le había dicho. ¿Esposa? ¿Sirius... casado? 

-Mi nombre es Megara Vanesa Black, "madame Black" –dijo con retintín señalando el testamento que sostenía el notario en sus manos.      

-¿Tiene pruebas de ellos? 

Megara arqueó una ceja. 

-El señor Dumbledore y el señor Lupin lo testificarán si es necesario. 

-Ella es la señora de Black –dijo Dumbledore en tono cansado. 

Lupin sólo acertó a asentir. 

-En ese caso –dijo el notario- creo que el señor Black fue muy claro y queda a su criterio la repartición de la herencia. 

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó Remus. Todos lo volvieron a ver, especialmente Megara, quien le sonrió. 

-Tranquilo Remus, ¿no sabes que me caracterizo por ser justa? 

-Pero, ¿por qué Sirius iba a... 

-La nota final lo dice claramente "A menos que madame Black se digne aparecer" es una nota común que da a entender que el testamento se anula si se da esa situación. 

-Pero... –fue a reclamar Lupin, pero Megara lo interrumpió. 

-Señor notario, dudo que mi marido quisiera decir eso, pero ya que lo hizo... ¿puedo repasar el testamento? 

La mujer empezó a leerlo tranquilamente. Sonrió al leer la primera cláusula y miró a Harry. Este se sintió incómodo. Era una mirada muy profunda. Ahora que estaba de cerca notó el color verde turquesa oscuro de sus ojos. 

-Harry Potter... –dijo- al fin nos reencontramos. 

Bajó la mirada de nuevo al testamento. Harry dudó un momento, ¿la esposa de su padrino lo conocía? Bueno, ¿sería entonces ella su... 

-¿Tonks? –preguntó levantando la vista. La muchacha levantó la mano para indicarle quien era. Megara le sonrió – vaya, vaya, la hija de Andrómeda, quien lo hubiera dicho. No te pareces a tu madre chica.  

Volvió a la lectura. Rió al leer el nombre de los Weasley, pero no hizo ningún comentario, y al llegar al nombre de Remus miró a este con una expresión que Harry no pudo interpretar y se mordió el labio inferior. 

-Bien –dijo devolviendo el papel al notario- por mi está bien, no me hace falta el dinero. Pero el número 12 de Grimmuld Place creo que Remus tendrá que acostumbrarse a compartirlo conmigo. 

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación entre sí y Megara sonrió. Sabía que había dado en el clavo. 

-Bien, en ese caso redactaré el acta de... 

Harry dejó de ponerle atención al notario. La mujer se había acercado a Remus y le dio un abrazo que este rechazó.  

-Hola Remsie, tanto tiempo... 

-¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de todo? – le preguntó sin nada de su tranquilidad natural, lo que sorprendió a Harry. 

-A ti puedo preguntarte lo mismo Remus –le dijo la mujer mordazmente.   

-Señorita –interrumpió de nuevo el notario- necesito su nombre completo. 

-Megara Vanesa Black –repitió la mujer. 

-No, con su apellido de soltera. 

-Ah! Claro, Megara Vanesa Riddle de Black.  

Megara sonrió al notario y luego dirigió a Harry una mirada de reojo, y la cicatriz le dio una fuerte pero breve punzada de dolor. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Ahí está! Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Se aclara la identidad de esa mujer o es todavía peor? Felicidades a Andrea por descubrir su verdadero apellido. Ya saben más o menos por donde se complican las cosas, ¿o no? 

En el próximo chap... 

*Más Megara, más Remus... 

*Más preguntas y respuestas

*Y la casa de la disputa...  

Sé que el capítulo fue corto (¡muy corto!) pero ya se irán extendiendo... 

Ya saben lo que pueden hacer para hacerme muy feliz... 

¡Reviews por favor!  

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black 


	3. Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brother y otras empresas asociadas. 

Hola!!!!!

Primero que nada (sí, incluso que el disclaeimer) GRACIAS a todos los que están siguiendo la historia. No saben lo feliz que me hizo tener tantos reviews con estos mini capítulos que un inicio no sabía ni siquiera si iba a hacer. Millones de gracias a todos quienes dejaron reviews y a ellos les dedico este capítulo.
    
    **Leonor Black Le-fay: **¡hola wapísima! No sabes lo que me alegra tener noticias tuyas. Esta chica claro que es familia de Voldy. Me hace gracia que todos lleguen a esas dos cosas: ¿Cómo pudo Sirius? Y ¡Pobre Remus! Me parece que Megara no les da muy buena espina ¿verdad? Ya me dirás que te parece en este chap. Besos.  
    
    **Sophie Lupin: **¡Hola! Lamento ser la causante de tanta ansiedad, pero la dinámica de la historia lo necesita. ¿No quieres? Bueno, técnicamente no tengo destinado que se interese en ella, pero hablando de tiempos verbales. Una pista: la historia importante es el pasado. Ahora bien, ¿tan mal te cae Megara? ¿Por qué? Y Sirius... bueno, no me imagino que lo hayan obligado a algo así. Pero bueno, si quieres que te diga que si te lo digo, pero no quiere decir que sea verdad. No, ya en serio, todavía falta que conozcan más a Megara, después me dices. Gracias por los ánimos, espero no haber durado mucho y que te guste el capítulo. 
    
    **Stephie Black:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la idea. Y aquí sigo... 
    
    **Nicky-Potter:** ¡Hola amiga! Sí, ya sé que es un lío este fic, y espérate que esto está solo que empieza. ¿Cómo se casó con ella? No eres la primera que me lo pregunta, y la verdad falta rato para que lo explique. Pero paciencia, que la curiosidad no te mate y te inspire para que sigas escribiendo... Espero que te hay ido bien en las pruebas. Yo también debí estudiar en lugar de escribir en Semana Santa, pero bueno... Gracias por los deseos, ya te contaré como me fue. Nos leemos pronto. 

**Daina-chan:¡**Hola! ¿A Remus le cae mal? Sí, eso parece... ¿por qué? Lee con atención lo que viene a continuación. ¿Qué cosas se te ocurren? Me interesaría saberlo... tal vez pegues, o tal vez me des ideas!!! Bueno, sí, lo averiguarán relativamente pronto. Ruégale a la U que me de tiempo y lo sabrás muy pronto.  

**Cerdo Volador:** Me alegra que te guste el fci, si ya sé que estuvo muy corto... pero este espero que salga más largo.

**Amanda Beicker:** ¡Hola! Remus... sí, va a tener que sufrir un poco en el fic. Sí, no parece que le caiga bien, y él porqué se discutirá a lo largo del fic, pero en este capítulo se dan muchos detalles al respecto. Espero que te guste. Cómo se casó con Sirius falta todavía un poco para que se explique. Gracias por la comprensión de los exámenes, pero espero no haber durado demasiado. Besos para ti.  

**Jeuny:** ¿Intrigada? Espero que este chap te de unas respuestas... y unas cuantas preguntas más. Eh.. no, nada de Sirius x Remus. Lo siento, pero no. Bueno, espero no haber durado mucho. Gracias y sigue leyendo!!!

**Andrea:** Sí, eres genial amiga, pero como viste no era algo que pensara mantener en secreto. El de Sara, lo que me da es pereza de dividirlo en partes, que ya está casi todo hecho. Llevo... 568 páginas y ya casi lo termino. Para cuando leas esto ya habrá mínimo otro chap arriba, espero que disfrutes lo que leas.

**Lia*Dark*:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review. ¿Cómo? Ya se irá descubriendo poco a poco la historia... Con Remus... de eso va un poco este chap y todo el fic... ¿buena o mala? ¿A ti que te parece? Eso, también se irá definiendo. Los ovnis, creo que sí... tengo un fic con extraterrestres (croosover Roswell/Harry Potter)!!!! Bueno, la verdad los ovnis no me interesan mucho.  ¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, es como comedia ¿verdad? Debería cambiarle la categoría. Entre Remus y Megara... sigue leyendo.      
    
    **Khye:** ¡Hola! Dejarlo ahí es la gracia chica, no es que yo sea cruel... bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero ya continué, así que espero que te guste y la disfrutes. No quiero que te coja un infarto por nada del mundo, que ya quiero ver en que para tu historia. Traté de que el capítulo quedara más largo, ya me dirás que tal quedó. Besos.

**Mary-the-bloody:** ¡gracias por el review! A mi me pasa lo mismo con los fics que no son de Sirius, así que gracias por darme una oportunidad, me alegre que te guste, y me alegro de saber que tengo un summary que llama la atención, porque cuando lo hice no sabía que poner. No lo abandonaré, tranquila!!!

**Narua Black:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo!!!!!!! Ah! Sirius, pero si la chica es muy guapa... ya se que no te refieres a eso, más adelante veremos que opinas. ¿Quién te dice que no lo ha hecho ya? Tu sigue leyendo guapa... y escribiendo!!! Remus es lindo, sí, y que lo vuelva loco... ¡sí! Espero no haber durado mucho. Besos!!!

Ahora sí, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (sólo Megara) son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Boloomsbury y otras empresas. 

Alguna otra indicación... este, sí. Ya sé que hasta el momento esto parece una comedia, pero fíjense que tiene una categoría de drama también... así que ya saben, la vida no es color de rosa, y el fic no es una comedia pura. 

Y, bueno, sigue la historia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El notario les pidió que se retiraran y que en unos días se llevarían a termino lo establecido. 

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Dumbledore acercándose. 

-Sí profesor –respondió Harry en tono serio sin quitar los ojos de encima a Megara. 

-Bien –dijo Dumbledore aún no muy convencido- Remus, creo que eso es todo... ¿llevas a Harry contigo? 

-Sí profesor –dijo Lupin- creo que eso habíamos acordado. 

-Megara... 

-Profesor –Megara le dedicó su sonrisa de chiquilla buena que le daba un aspecto pícaro a más no poder.

-En cuanto a la casa...

-Pensaba ir con Remus a verla. ¿Nos vamos, Remsie? –dijo Sara en tono determinante, como para evitar lo que Dumbledore pensara decir. 

-No me digas Remsie –dijo Remus por la comisura de los labios al tiempo que interrogaba a Dumbledore con la mirada, sin embargo, lo que dijo el profesor no era lo que esperaba. 

-Está bien. Pero tenemos que hablar. 

-¿Ya? –preguntó Megara mirándose las uñas como si la idea de hablar con Dumbledore la aburriera en sobremanera. 

-Ven a buscarme luego –dijo Dumbledore secamente y luego se volvió más gentilmente hacia Harry- espero que pases bien el resto de las vacaciones, y cualquier cosa... avísame. 

Había un tono de alerta en la despedida de Dumbledore. 

Remus no podía creer que Dumbledore lo dejara con esa mujer y Harry y que además tuviera que llevarla a Grimmuld Place. 

Los otros ya se habían ido. Tonks y Arthur tenían que volver al trabajo. 

-¿Cómo nos vamos? –preguntó Megara- ¿Harry va a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros? 

-¿Nosotros? –preguntó Remus no sin un poco de horror en la voz.

Megara se rió y le tiró un beso a Remus. Este prefirió ignorarla y se dirigieron a las chimeneas de la Red de Polvos Flu. 

Harry fue el primero en viajar. 

Megara fue la segunda. 

Cuando salió a la oscura cocina de Grimmuld mostró cara de sorpresa y se quitó el sombrero. 

-Vaya, parece que alguien ha estado viviendo aquí... 

Megara miró a Harry de nuevo, pero aunque esta vez la cicatriz no le dolió la sensación era extraña. 

-Eres encantador Harry –dijo Megara mirándolo profundamente- tienes el encanto de James y de Lily juntos... habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti.  

En ese momento Remus entró por la chimenea. 

-Harry, ¿te molestaría dejarnos solos, por favor? 

-Claro que no profesor... –dijo Harry al tiempo que miraba a Megara con interés renovado. Claro, ella tenía que conocer a sus padres, pero, ¿qué tan bien?

Harry salió de la cocina. 

-¿Profesor? –preguntó Megara incrédulamente. 

-Fui su profesor de Defensa en tercero.

-¿Defensa? Bueno, como sabes no fui al colegio, así que no estoy muy enterada. Remsie profesor... no te imagino –dijo Megara sonriendo al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla y cruzaba las piernas. 

-Deja de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida –le dijo Remus en tono seco sin tomar asiento. 

-¿Por qué me hablas como si me odiaras? –le dijo Megara en tono fingido de resentimiento- ¿me odias a caso?  

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? –le dijo Remus ignorando sus preguntas- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

-¿Por qué no iba a venir? –saltó Megara como si la pregunta fuera ofensiva- Me enteré hace unos días de que mi esposo estaba muerto y era inocente. ¿Por qué no iba a venir? 

-Después de lo que pasó, después de lo que le hiciste... de dejarlo solo durante el juicio –dijo Remus en tono de que enumeraba sus crímenes. 

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme eso! –gritó Megara levantándose con violencia- Tu no eres quien para juzgarme, menos por eso. Tu desconfiaste de él tanto como lo hice yo, y no me digas que el desconfió de ti primero, porque bien sabes que él tenía razones para desconfiar de ti y de mi, pero él no nos dio razones a ninguno de los dos de desconfiar de él. 

Remus no le contestó. 

-Me pregunto cómo haces tu más bien para estar aquí, para vivir bajo su mismo techo, para recibir esta casa y la cuarta parte de su fortuna... –dijo Megara tomando ahora el tono acusador- ¿no te daba vergüenza cada vez que lo veías? ¿No te acordabas de lo que pasó? Sí Remus, tu eres tan culpable como yo, así que no me vengas con esos discursos. ¿Se lo dijiste alguna vez? 

-Nunca se lo dije –contestó Remus en un susurro- No me atreví. 

-Ese siempre fue tu mayor defecto Remus, eres un cobarde –dijo Megara con veneno, pero luego su tono se suavizó un poco-  ¿Por qué no me buscaste después? ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando supiste de su inocencia? Por eso estoy aquí, necesitaba saber si era verdad. Dime Remus, ¿es verdad? ¿Es Sirius inocente? 

-Sí. –Megara hundió la cara entre las manos. Remus se acercó un poco - Lo siento Meg. 

Megara rió. 

-¡Progresamos! Ya me dices Meg de nuevo –dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que sonreía coquetamente.

-No te entusiasmes mucho –masculló Remus.              

-El tiempo no borra las cosas, ¿verdad Remus? –dijo Megara en tono soñador- Por un momento pensé en quitarte la parte de la herencia. Digo, no la mereces más que otro, pero, después de todo fue hace mucho, y no fue nada... pudo haber sido mucho peor. Y creo que Sirius te hubiera perdonado, nos hubiera perdonado, con el tiempo. Igual hubiese querido que lo tuvieras, más después que Umbridge se decidió a hacernos la vida imposible con ese proyecto anti- hombres lobo. ¿Te ha afectado mucho? 

-Vaya que tienes habilidad para cambiar de tema –dijo Remus que sin embargo agradecía dejar el pasado de lado, aunque fuera para pasar a ese horrible tema.  

-¿Para qué volver sobre lo mismo? Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra –dijo Megara en tono despreocupado. 

Remus la miró como si pensara en seguir discutiendo, pero finalmente contestó. 

-Sí, me ha afectado un poco. ¿A ti? 

-No mucho, ya sabes, la fortuna de mi madre... y ahora que hablamos del tema, ¿ya probaste la poción mata-lobos? Dicen que es muy buena. 

-Lo es. 

-¿Dónde la consigues? 

-Severus la hace para mi. 

Megara lo miró como si acabara de pegarle. 

-¿Severus? ¿Severus "Snivellius" Snape? ¿Snapy? ¿MI Snapy? 

-Casi lo había olvidado –musitó Remus. 

-¿Ayudándote? ¿Pero dónde? ¿Cómo..? – preguntó con un interés muy evidente, mezclado con un poco de incredulidad. 

-Es profesor en Hogwarts. 

Megara empezó a reír de manera incontrolada. 

-¿Snape? ¿Profesor? JAJAJAJA..... ¿de qué? Algo de Artes Oscuras, seguro. 

-Pociones. 

-¿Poci...?  JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...... 

-Sí, si, muy gracioso –dijo Remus entre dientes. 

-Lo siento –dijo Megara secándose los ojos- es que no lo hubiera imaginado. Los alumnos le deben tener horror... Me gustaría verlo...  

-Debe estar en Hogwarts ahora –dijo Remus en tono esperanzado. 

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de que quieres deshacerte de mi? No importa guapo- Megara le hizo un guiño al tiempo que se ponía de nuevo el sombrero y se dirigía a la chimenea- despídeme de Harry, volveré para la cena. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°   

¡Ahí está! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue un poco más serio que los anteriores. ¿Se entiende algo mejor o está más enredado? Bueno, ya saben recibiré con muchísima alegría sus comentarios. 

Próximo capítulo....

*Megara se re-encuentra con Snapy, quiero decir, Severus Snape. 

*Otra parte del pasado se revela... 

*Y se aclara un poco la naturaleza de Megara (aunque ya deben haberlo captado en este chap)

Con cariño,

Sara Fénix Black.  

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un Sirius/Lily, TERMINADO. Siete capítulos. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?  

**Mi vida a través del velo: **Sirius cae a través del duelo y ve su vida pasar ante él... una vida totalmente marcada por la Cámara de la Muerte. (Spoliers OotF)

**I'm Bellatrix Black:** después de la caída de Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Black es obligada a tomar veritaserum antes de ser ejecutada y nos cuenta su verdadera historia, marcada por dos grandes amores imposibles. (Spoliers OotP)

**Esa mujer:** una mujer aparece reclamando la fortuna de Sirius Black, y su nombre está en el testamento... una mujer que marcó la vida de Sirius y de sus mejores amigos, y ahora Remus Lupin tiene que lidiar con el pasado de esa mujer... (Spoliers OotP) 

**-Cierre de comerciales-**

Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos y besos para todos los que han sido tan lindos de leer mi historia. 

Besos desde Costa Rica. 

**Sa****ra Fénix Black**


	4. Snapy

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Brother y otras empresas asociadas. 

¡Hola a todos! Después de mi semana de exámenes y trabajos (que se ha extendido ya sobre este fin de semana) estoy de vuelta. Como ya he durado mucho me apresuro a responder reviews y seguir con la historia. 

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Depende cual leyeras primero habrá o no cap nuevo. No recuerdo en que orden me llegaron tus reviews. El de Sara yo ya casi lo termino, pero publicando apenas estoy empezando... espero que disfrutes este chap (y el de Sara)!!! (Ya tengo messanger, ¿te puedo agregar?) 

**Daina-chan:** Bueno, vamos a ver como quedas después de este chap. ¿Snapy? Bueno, me gusta como suena, y el MI tiene su sentido. ¿Amigos? Bueno, lee este chap que es sobre ellos. ¿quiere algo con Remus? Puede ser, pero ella siempre es así, bueno, casi siempre. Me alegra que te guste. 

**Sophie Lupin:** tu no fastidias guapa, me encantan los reviews. Eh.. no, no es por eso que tenía que perdonarlo, pero me alegra que te fijaras en el detalle de que ella es una licántropa, porque casi nadie parece haberlo notado, al menos no me lo han comentado. *algo*, hum... por ahí va, al menos en apariencia. Sí, ya sé que parece muy mala, y le dijo cobarde pero bueno, fue el mismo Remus el que me dio la idea (PDA: él mismo dice que es un cobarde). Peter valiente, no nos vayamos a los extremos. Snape, jeje... eso se ve en este chap. Sí, la niña no se conforma con poco. No sé si te caerá bien algún día, ya me dirás tu. Disculpa la tardanza, pero es que tuve una semana infernal en la U. 

**Leonor Black Le-fay:** ¡hola wapa! Que gusto saber de ti por aquí ¿cómo haces para hacerte con la compu? Pobre Megara... no tiene como que muchas simpatías ¿verdad? Bueno, su historia con Remus (y con Sirius)  se va a ir descubriendo poco a poco. Ahora bien, eso de MI Siri-poo tendríamos que hablarlo, porque que yo sepa es mío (si ya sé, el disclaimer, es de JK...) ... pero bueno, sigue leyendo pero no me mates a Megara que nos quedamos sin historia. Besos. 

**Khye:** ¡Mira quien habla de dejar intrigada! Tu sí que me dejas picada con el tuyo. Eso de Dudley... bueno, me alegra montones que te guste mi fic. No sé si pasó lo que crees que pasó porque no me dijiste que creías que había pasado, pero sí, tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo. Espero que te guste este chap, aunque tal vez no es muy aclaratorio que digamos. Besos. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

__Flash back__

-Megara, cariño, unos amigos de tu primo vienen hoy de visita, se quedarán el resto del mes. 

-Sí tía Nadia. 

Una adolescente de unos catorce años de vivaces cabellos rojos y ojos verde turquesa miró a su tía con una sonrisa al tiempo que pensaba que los amigos de su primo tenían que ser tan fastidiosos como él. 

-Te portarás bien con ellos. 

-Yo siempre me porto bien –dijo la chica en tono ofendido. 

-Eso no es lo que dice tu padre... 

-Mi padre no me conoce –dijo Megara con tono cortante. 

-¡Mamá, ya llegamos! –la voz del primo de Megara resonó en el piso inferior. 

-Vamos –ordenó Nadia levantándose. Megara la siguió de mala gana. 

En la sala estaba su primo junto a dos muchachos más. Uno era alto, fornido, de piel cetrina, ojos negros y pelo negro de aspecto algo grasoso. El otro era más pequeño y delgado, tenía los ojos celestes y el pelo negro y muy corto. 

Después de que Nadia saludara a los chicos, Megara los saludó con una sonrisa que leguas se notaba forzada. 

-Chicos, esta es mi prima, la que les conté que se está quedando con nosotros desde inicios del año pasado. Meg, estos son Regulus Black y Severus Snape. 

Megara inclinó la cabeza, les sonrió, dio media vuelta y se alejó.  

-Es mucho más linda de lo que dijiste –escuchó Megara murmurar. 

-Por favor Severus, es una arpía. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Miró por encima del hombro. Su primo y Regulus se alejaban, mientras que Snape la miraba a ella antes de seguirlos. Megara le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente antes de irse.   

__fin del Flash Back_ _

-Estoy ocupado –gruñó al oír llamar a la puerta.

-Snapy, soy yo.

Severus Snape estaba solo en su despacho. Esa poción mata lobos era muy difícil de hacer, no quería desconcentrarse, pero al oír la voz que habló se volvió hacia la puerta rápidamente. 

-¡Megara! 

-¡Severus! 

La mujer le tiró los brazos al cuello y le dio un estrecho abrazo que él respondió cariñosamente. 

-¡Que sorpresa verte de nuevo! –dijo Snape al tiempo que cerraba la puerta- me alegra ver que estás bien. 

-Probablemente eres el único que se alegra de verme –dijo Megara al tiempo que recogía el sombrero que había caído al piso y lo ponía en una mesa. 

-¿No has visto a tu amigo el licántropo? 

-Sí –dijo Megara con un suspiro de resignación- pero no puedo decir que esté feliz de verme. 

-Nunca los he entendido a ustedes dos –gruñó Snape- siempre se han tenido ese juego tan raro... 

-Ah... nunca trates de comprender la mente de un licántropo, menos la de dos –le dijo Megara agitando el dedo índice en su dirección, como si le recordara algo muy importante a un niño pequeño.  

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por lo de Black?  

-Sí –dijo Megara al tiempo que su sonrisa temblaba un poco amenazando con desaparecer- ya sabes, hoy era lo del testamento. Además tengo que ordenar mis papeles ahora que soy viuda... asegurarme de que mi primo no gaste la fortuna familiar o trate de reclamar algo de la de los Black,  porque, ¿había tenido un niño con Narcisa verdad? ¿Cómo de la edad de Harry? 

-Eh.. sí, Draco, estudia aquí. 

-Déjame adivinar, un Slytherin y no soporta a Potter. 

-Exacto. Pero me cambiaste el tema. Te preguntaba por lo de Black. 

-Sirius- Megara suspiró y su sonrisa se diluyó en una mueca triste- me enteré tras su muerte. No sabía si venir o no, ya sabes, por mi padre, pero... tenía que saber si de verdad era inocente. 

-Me temo que sí. 

-¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¿No me mandaron a llamar o algo así para que yo supiera? 

-Porque habíamos quedado en que no tendríamos contacto para que tu padre no sospechase de mi o no pudiera localizarte. Y además, si el mismo Black no te buscó...  

-Me escribió –dijo Megara con tono culpable.

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-No me gusta el tema –dijo Megara frunciendo el ceño- me escribió durante el juicio, cuando lo condenaron y cuando escapó me escribió para que lo ayudara, y no quise saber de él. Y ahora... 

Megara se había alejado de Snape, pero se quedó mirando las paredes con extrañeza. 

-No tienes ventanas –comentó. 

-Estamos en las mazmorras, y estás cambiando de tema de nuevo. 

-Me conoces muy bien... –dijo riendo-  bueno, no hay más que decir. Estaba furiosa con él. ¿Cómo podía él después de todo lo que yo había peleado con mi padre para casarme con él, después de todo lo que yo había hecho, unírsele? Tu sabes que pelear con mi padre no es un intercambio de palabras en la sala de la casa. No podía perdonarlo, por eso no respondí ninguna vez. Ahora, sé que no había nada que perdonarle. 

-Algo habría –dijo Snape en tono de burla y Megara sonrió- ¿Y ahora? 

-Estoy en Grimmuld con Remus y Harry. 

-¿En Grimmuld? –preguntó Snape enarcando una ceja. 

-Sí –Megara sonrió- no pongas esa cara, tengo que hablar con Dumbledore y ya me dirán que traman ahí. De momento disfruto de la compañía. 

-¿De cual de los dos? 

-Los dos –dijo Megara sonriendo- aunque Remus ofrece más variedades... 

-Sí, Potter es muy joven para ti –dijo Snape burlón.  

-Snapy, Snapy... ¿pero que piensas de mi? –dijo Megara en tono ofendido, aunque luego sonrió con malicia y siguió en el mismo tono de broma de su amigo- Además, James y yo nunca tuvimos química.  

-Meg, tu siempre tienes química. 

-¡No es cierto! 

-¿Con quien no? 

Como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y entró Dumbledore. 

Megara y Snape intercambiaron una mirada y soltaron la risa. 

Dumbledore los miró con extrañeza. 

-Señora Black –la chica lo miró y asintió sin dejar de reírse- supe que estaba aquí. Tenemos que hablar. 

-Sí profesor –dijo Megara conteniendo la risa un poco- en cuanto termine con Snapy paso a su oficina. 

-¿Snapy? –Dumbledore miró a Snape quien estaba asesinando a Megara con la mirada- bueno, te espero. 

Dumbledore salió y Megara soltó de nuevo la risa. 

-¡¡¡Esto fue casi tan gracioso como enterarme de que eres profesor!!! 

-¿Tenías que llamarme Snapy frente a él? 

-Ah –dijo Megara haciendo un gesto de que aquello no tenía importancia- siempre te he dicho así. 

-Eres la única. 

-Vamos Snapy, tiene que haber más. ¿Con cuantas chicas saliste después de mi? 

-Meg... 

-Yo solo preguntaba –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- porque sé que hay más, lo que no sé es cuantas. 

-¿Y a que te refieres con lo "gracioso" de que yo sea profesor? 

-Por favor Snapy, tu nunca quisiste a los niños... te apuesto a que todos te tienen pavor. 

-Excepto los Slytherin... 

-No trates muy mal a Harry, ¿quieres? – Megara sonrió ante la expresión de Snape - Pero bueno, creo que debo revelarte el verdadero motivo de mi visita. 

-¿El cual es...? 

-Estaba hablando con Remsie y dijo que tu le preparabas la poción matalobos. 

-¿La quieres también? 

-Si no te molesta. 

-¿Desde cuando me molesta ayudarte? Para ti incluso puedo hacerla saber mejor. 

-Gracias –le dijo Megara sonriendo y levantándose- creo que tengo que irme o Dumbledore me seguirá dando la lata. 

-Bueno, pero no te conviertas en una extraña de nuevo. Ya sabes, no te pierdas. 

-Mi querido Snapy – Megara se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho- tu y yo nunca seremos extraños... 

Snape la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. 

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Snape en tono serio. 

-Yo siempre estoy bien –le dijo Megara al tiempo que le sonreía y le daba un corto beso amistoso-pero gracias por preocuparte. 

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió lentamente. 

-Me preguntaba si... mi padre ha tratado de buscarme o ha preguntado por mi, o algo así. 

-No –respondió Snape. Megara le sonrió con cierta melancolía y salió de la oficina. 

__Flash Back__

Megara arrugó con furia la carta de su padre. Tras que la dejaba sola en esa casa infernal ahora creía que podía imponerle que hacer y que no. Claro que no se quedaría esperándolo. Que preguntara antes de hacer planes. Ella ya tenía los suyos. Se dirigió a la biblioteca dispuesta a escribirle a su padre una respuesta bastante fuerte. Sin embargo...    

-Vaya, pero si es Snapy. ¿Dónde está mi primo y el cabezota de tu amigo? 

-Creo que fueron a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, y no me digas Snapy.  

-¿Y tu no fuiste, Snapy? 

-Claro, estoy allá, ¿no me ves? 

-Ja, ja. Al menos tienes más cerebro que ellos dos –la chica pelirroja estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy (su casa adoptiva en esa época) y hablaba con el amigo de su primo que le caía mejor, el tímido pero inteligente Severus Snape -¿qué haces? 

-Trataba de estudiar antes de que llegaras. 

-Eso quiere decir que te salvé del aburrimiento ¿no? –dijo Megara entrando y sentarse a su lado para ver que estaba leyendo. 

-No exactamente. 

-¿No te gusta mi compañía? –dijo Megara haciendo un pucherito de broma. Snape se rió. 

-Claro que me gusta tu compañía. 

-Me alegra –dijo Megara sonriendo sinceramente- ¿por qué estás estudiando? Están en vacaciones. 

-Tenemos los TIMOS este año y... 

-¿No preferirías hacer otra cosa? –lo interrumpió Megara- ¿qué te parece si salimos tu y yo sin ese par de tontos de mi primo y tu amigo? 

-Este... 

-¡Voy por mi bolso! –dijo Megara levantándose sin esperar la respuesta- le diré a Nadia que no nos espere para comer. 

__Fin del Flash Back_ _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Al fin lo terminé! No sé que tal habrá quedado, porque llevo toda la semana escribiéndolo a pedacitos según tenía oportunidad. Creo que me fue bien en los exámenes, ¿y qué mejor manera que publicando? Pero bueno, dentro de menos de quince días tengo otro examen muy grande y lleno de materia, así que probablemente no pueda actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. 

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los flash back, que a partir de hoy aparecerán muy a menudo. Como siempre, me hace mucha ilusión recibir sus comentarios, así que, cualquier review es bien recibido. 

Recordar que ningún personaje es mío, sino que son propiedad de JK Rowling. 

Y creo que eso es todo, 

Saludos desde Costa Rica,

Sara Fénix Black 

**Sección de comerciales:**

Si quieren y tienen tiempo pásense por alguna de mis otras historias:

**SFP&SFB:** mi favorita, si tienen tiempo esta es la que les recomiendo. Es sobre Sirius, la mujer de su vida... y la hija de ambos. Está ubicada en dos planos. En uno se cuenta la historia de Sirius y Sara y en el otro el de su hija en el mundo de Harry después del quinto libro. Se los recomiendo. (SPOLIERS OotF)

¿**Por qué ella? :** es un Sirius/Lily, TERMINADO. Siete capítulos. 

**Ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía:** (SPOLIERS OotF) Los que ya lo leísteis pueden saber quien es el angelito.

**Dos mundos diferentes:** croosover Roswell/Harry Potter. El hijo de Max Evans conoce al hijo del famoso asesino encerrado en Azkaban Sirius Black. (Anterior y posteriormente a la vez que PoA)

**El error de Harry Potter:** Harry tiene una pesadilla, ¿o será una premonición? ¿Puede su mejor amigo llegar a matarlo?  

**Mi vida a través del velo: **Sirius cae a través del duelo y ve su vida pasar ante él... una vida totalmente marcada por la Cámara de la Muerte. (Spoliers OotF)

**I'm Bellatrix Black:** después de la caída de Lord Voldemort Bellatrix Black es obligada a tomar veritaserum antes de ser ejecutada y nos cuenta su verdadera historia, marcada por dos grandes amores imposibles. (Spoliers OotP)

**Esa mujer:** una mujer aparece reclamando la fortuna de Sirius Black, y su nombre está en el testamento... una mujer que marcó la vida de Sirius y de sus mejores amigos, y ahora Remus Lupin tiene que lidiar con el pasado de esa mujer... (Spoliers OotP) 

**-Cierre de comerciales-**

Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos y besos para todos los que han sido tan lindos de leer mi historia. 

Besos desde Costa Rica. 

**Sa****ra Fénix Black**


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERD"N POR EL RETRASO!!!!!!!!!

Lo lamento montones, más viendo ahora sus reviews, me siento mal por no haber seguido antes, pero (ya sé que algunas de ustedes dicen en este momento: si, Sara, ya sabemos, la U.... ) pero por si no lo saben y porque en esta historia no me escusado: ¡fue culpa de la U! He estado demasiado ocupada y no he tenido oportunidad de seguir.

Ahora estoy de vacaciones y voy a adelantar en la historia todo lo posible!!!!!!

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. Excepto Megara, que es mi creación!!!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews... y por estar leyendo esto a pesar de que duré meses en actualizar.

**Leonor Black Le-fay**: El padre de Megara por supuesto que es Voldemort!!! Ya en este chap queda totalmente esclarecido ese punto. Espero que te guste el chap. Nos vemos.

**Andrea**: El próximo chap tiene más información sobre la relación Megara Remus, pero en este es solo la charla con Dumbledore, espero que te haya parecido bien, ya me dirás, no vemos en el MSN.

**Narua Black:** no hay problema por el retraso del review ¡Mira lo que duré en actualizar! Me alegra que te guste la relación con Snape, y lo de Dumbledore se ve más en este chap, que es una conversación con el. Lo de Remus jeje... bueno, de eso es la historia ¿no?

**Amanda Beicker:** lo importante es que la encontraste y seguiste leyendo! Sí, bueno, ella se pasa un poco con las confianzas, tienes razón, esa es su forma de ser. La pregunta es si ellos quieren frenarle los pies!! Bueno, en realidad, pronto se empezará a ver quien o que es lo que la frena. Sí, supongo que es bueno leer dos chaps seguidos, y lamento haberte hecho quedar con ganas de más y hacerte esperar. No sé si existe licantropa, pero creo que voy a usarlo, bueno, si, lo es, y tiene que ver con la química de ella y Remus, tienes razón. Snape tiene razón, es una relación muy extraña, y de eso es casi todo el fic, así que se entenderá poco a poco. Bueno, espero que hayas encontrado el capítulo. ¡Espero tu review!

**Isa:** Hola! Que alegría verte en este fic. Me alegra que te gustara la idea, y gracias, no escribo tan genial, pero me halagas. Gracias.

Ahora, los dejo con la historia!!!!!

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Flash Back_

-No lo sé Sirius.

-Dumbledore, amo a Megara, voy a casarme con ella de una u otra forma.

-No creo que Voldemort esté muy feliz con este matrimonio. Deberán tener mucho cuidado.

-Siempre lo tenemos.

-Y tu debes cuidarte. Esa mujer es peligrosa.

-¡Por favor! – el joven Black hizo una mueca de disgusto, no tenía porque protegerse de Megara.

-Lo digo en serio. Ella trae los problemas consigo...

_fin del Flash Back _

Dumbledore estaba solo en su oficina. Miraba pensativo una vieja carta que tenía frente a sí. Era la vieja invitación al matrimonio de Sirius Altair Black y Megara Vanesa Riddle. En ningún lado aparecía el nombre de los padres de los novios. Tanto tiempo había pasado y esa mujer seguía siendo un misterio... e inevitablemente un problema.

-Pase adelante señora Black. La estaba esperando.

-Dumbledore, llámeme Megara. Ya se lo he dicho.

Megara entró en el despacho del director con su habitual forma de caminar de femme fatal y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del director con una sonrisa muy fingida.

-Veo que ya se puso al día con el profesor Snape –comentó Dumbledore al tiempo que guardaba la invitación.

-Snapy es mi mejor amigo y hace mucho no lo veía –corroboró Megara asintiendo educadamente.

Dumbledore sonrió al oír el apodo.

-Dijo que quería hablar conmigo –dijo Megara poniéndose un poco más seria- no tengo todo el día. Quiero llegar a cenar con Remsie y Harry.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Megara –dijo Dumbledore remarcando el nombre de la chica- en primer lugar sobre la herencia de Sirius...

-¿No le parece que el primer lugar debería ser Sirius a secas? Como por ejemplo, Sirius era inocente, Sirius nunca se había unido a tu padre, perdona la equivocación, Sirius escapó y me enteré de que era inocente, Sirius se escondía de los dementores siendo inocente, Sirius fue asesinado... – los ojos verdes de Megara refulgieron de manera muy especial. No era común ver la furia en ella tan latente.

-Megara, toda la situación de Sirius fue una muy lamentable confusión... –dijo Dumbledore que no parecía muy dispuesto a tratar el tema- Pero él me dijo que había tratado de contactarte y no habías respondido. Igual que antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Megara suspiró.

-¿Qué me decía de la herencia? – le sonrió forzadamente Megara. Definitivamente no quería tratar ese tema.

-Estuvo muy bien que no hicieras modificaciones... – empezó Dumbledore.

-Harry era todo para Sirius desde que antes de que naciera, Andrómeda era mi mejor amiga, los Weasley siempre han sido pobres en solemnidad y Remus... bueno, es Remus –dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo y restándole importancia al asunto mientras miraba las uñas de su mano con interés.

Dumbledore asintió y prosiguió. Nunca había sido fácil hablar con Megara. O con su esposo. En eso eran iguales.

-La casa de Grimmuld Place...

-¿Es la nueva base de la Orden? –preguntó Megara mirando directo a los ojos al director, quien asintió nuevamente. Megara sonrió esta vez sinceramente y dio encogiéndose de hombros –lo supuse.

-¿De verdad? – Dumbledore enarcó una ceja.

-Supongo que no le gustará tener a la hija de Lord Voldemort viviendo ahí – añadió la mujer- mucho menos a una desertora de la causa.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo. ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Eso Dumbledore –dijo Megara levantándose de repente- es asunto mío. Mío y de... de nadie más.

Megara se acercó al ventanal desde el que se veía el campo de Quidditch. Dumbledore supo que no podría sacarle nada sobre ese tema.

-¿Has tenido algún contacto con tu padre? –preguntó Dumbledore cambiando de tema.

-No –dijo Megara volviéndose de nuevo hacia el director- no desde que volvió. La próxima vez que me busque será para matarme.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Dumbledore frunció el ceño interesado. Parecía estar diciéndolo con todo el convencimiento del mundo.

-Le negué mi ayuda para volver después de su caída. Me buscó con las pocas fuerza que le quedaban. Quería que realizara el ritual para devolverle su cuerpo.

-¿Y te negaste?

-La verdad le devolví su cuerpo y como no le gustó como quedaba decidió deshacerse de nuevo de él –dijo Megara en tono mordaz, luego volviendo al tono serio dijo – Sirius tenía razón sobre mi, ¿sabe? Él nunca fue un padre para mi. No le debo nada y no puede esperar nada de mi parte. Yo nunca fui su seguidora, nunca serviré para sus fines... aunque me cueste la vida.

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido. Nunca había oído a Megara hablar tan seriamente.

-¿No ha vuelto a intentar contactarte desde entonces?

Megara estaba de espaldas a Dumbledore viendo por la ventana, así que este no la vio palidecer un poco.

-No –contestó con tono cortante.

-En ese caso no creo que haya problema en que te quedes con Remus y Harry en Grimmuld Place –dijo Dumbledore- siempre y cuando te unas a la Orden.

Megara solo se encogió de hombros y dijo ya en su tono coqueto normal.

-Claro Dumbledore. La Orden siempre ha estado llena de... personas interesantes. Me voy, la cena debe estar casi lista.

-Megara...

-¿Sí? –preguntó la mujer en tono inocente ya desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ten cuidado con Harry.

La chica enarcó una ceja.

-Yo sé lo que te digo –dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica- te conozco, Remus te conoce, Snape te conoce, pero Harry no.

-Dumbledore, es el hijo de James –dijo Megara en tono de que Dumbledore estaba diciendo una tontería.

-Hay muchas cosas que el chico no sabe aún –dijo Dumbledore serio sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada- y no tienes que revelárselas.

-A James no le gustaban los secretos –dijo Megara con expresión de estar recordando algún suceso que incluía al mejor amigo de su esposo.

-Le diré a Remus que te vigile.

-Ser vigilada por Remus –Megara sonrió y se mordió el labio con el mismo gesto que cuando había leído el nombre del licántropo en el testamento- suena muuuuy bien.

Guiñó un ojo al director y salió de la oficina.

_Flash Back_****

-¡Voy a casarme con él! ¡No importa lo que digas! ¡No me asustan tus maldiciones!

Megara se agachó pero igual una de las maldiciones le dio en el hombro. Se levantó indignada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Sal por esa puerta Megara Riddle y te desconozco como mi hija!

-¡No te necesito! ¡Soy una Black ahora! – gritó con orgullo- ¡No me interesa ser tu hija! ¡Tengo a Sirius y es lo único que necesito!

-¡Cásate con él y lo convertirás en mi próximo objetivo!

-No te atrevas a amenazarme.... ¿Qué tanto te importa? ¡Yo nunca te he importado!

Megara se agachó para evadir otra maldición.

-¡Nunca te has preocupado por mi, pero no me importa! Me marcho. Pronto será Megara Black.

-Aún estás a tiempo de volver –le dijo Voldemort bajando la varita y mirándola directo a los ojos, con un tono muy persuasivo- Únete a mi, juntos, nuestro poder será inigualable.

-En tus sueños padre... nunca me uniré a ti, y lo sabes.

_Fin del flach back_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Fue algo corto, pero los capítulos de esta historia no suelen ser largos y voy a actualizar pronto. ¡Esta vez sí!

Aclaración: los flash back no están en orden, como se habrán dado cuenta los de hoy son mucho después que los del capítulo anterior.

Y un regalo para ustedes mi queridos lectores.... y una ayuda para los próximos capítulos.

¿Si ustedes fueran Harry que le preguntarían a Megara o a Remus?

Ya tengo unas preguntas en mente y tal vez algunas de las que ustedes hagan no pueda hacerlas (por la trama), pero tal vez alguna sea de utilidad para mi y les sirva a ustedes la respuesta.

Bueno, los dejo. Gracias por leer y ya que están aquí... que les parece dejar un review?

Sara Fénix Black


	6. Remus Lupin, ¿por qué la tratas así?

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Remus Lupin, ¿por qué la tratas así?**

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_flash back_

Ese día volvía a mi país natal después de esos tres largos años de ausencia. Había estado en Bélgica, donde había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, que finalmente había tenido que dejar. Mi condición era una maldición que nunca me dejaría en paz.

Todos esos años había extrañado a mis amigos. James me escribía a menudo, y ni que decir de Sirius, quien me escribía cada semana con una detallada actualización de su vida. Aunque en los últimos tiempos se había limitado a un único tema: Megara Riddle.

Todavía podía recordar el primer día del quinto curso, cuando Sirius nos había contado como había conocido a una chica maravillosa en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano Regulus, una chica maravillosa, pero con un gusto terrible: la novia de Snivellus.

No habían vuelto a saber de ella, pero al salir del colegio, poco después de que me fuera a Bélgica, Megara había reaparecido en la vida de Sirius y cada carta estaba impregnada de ella.

Ese día mis amigos me iban a esperar en la estación. Y Sirius la llevaría. Siempre me decía que quería que nos conociéramos porque se llevaríamos muy bien. Ese día iba a conocer a la hija de ese mago oscuro, de Lord Voldemort.

Al bajar del tren los vi. Peter estaba con su novia Irene, James abrazaba a Lily y Sirius… a la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida.

-Megara Riddle, un placer.

Y no era solo una mujer. Ella era como yo. Entendí porque Sirius creía que nos llevaríamos bien. Lo que no sabía era cuanto.

_Fin del flash back_

-Profesor… Profesor Lupin… ¡REMUS!

Remus salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a ver asustado. Se había sumido en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista y no había escuchado como Harry lo llamaba.

-Harry… ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué se hizo ella? –preguntó el chico algo asombrado de la expresión ausente de Remus.

-Anda en Hogwarts –contestó Remus-tenía que hablar con Dumbledore y quería saludar a Snape.

-¿A Snape? –Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, eso tenía cada vez menos sentido.

-Sí, son antiguos amigos –dijo Remus- ayúdame a poner la mesa, hoy somos tres.

-Claro –dijo Harry yendo a la alacena por los platos –profesor…

-Remus, Harry –lo corrigió Remus con paciencia.

-Remus – Harry no se acostumbraba, para él seguía siendo el profesor Lupin, aunque en su vida fuera mucho más que un profesor- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto Harry, ¿qué sucede?

-Esa mujer… Megara. ¿Es realmente la hija de Voldemort?

-Sí –respondió Remus- bueno, ella nació antes de que el surgiera con ese nombre.

-¿Quién es su madre?

-No estoy muy seguro, sé que era la hermana de la mamá de Lucius Malfoy, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

-Pero… ¿cómo terminó casada con Sirius? ¿La conocieron en el colegio?

-No –dijo Remus sonriendo- Megara fue entrenada por su padre y unos cuantos tutores. Sirius la conoció por su hermano.

-Pero… -Harry no entendía nada.

-Sirius la conoció en una fiesta y años después volvió a verla, cuando él estaba buscando apartamento para dejar a los Potter. Ella estaba huyendo de su padre (quien en ese entonces no sabíamos quien era), y decidieron juntar fondos y…

-¿Vivir juntos?

-Si, como amigos, claro. Luego, las cosas evolucionaron.

-Pero ella… ¿es de confianza?

Remus pareció dudar antes de contestar eso. ¿Qué tan confiable era una mujer que…? Bueno, en ese caso era tan confiable como él mismo. Pero no… ella tenía siempre ese aire de peligro alrededor de ella… Pero él sabía que Harry no se refería con eso a confiable.

-No es una mortífaga, no lo fue ni lo será nunca. Odia mucho a su padre para eso, y amaba mucho a Sirius.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué usted la trata así?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que usted la trata como si la odiara, como si no quisiera saber de ella…

Remus miró a Harry como nunca antes lo había hecho. La verdad nunca había tenido una conversación de ese tipo con Harry. ¿Por qué la trataba así?

Nunca le había sido fácil olvidar… lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era algo muy grande, ese secreto de tres que Sirius nunca iba a saber… Nunca se pudo perdonar a si mismo por eso. James le había dicho que no tenía que torturarse al respecto, y había tratado de no hacerlo. Había sido un error y no había llegado a más.

Pero ella había olvidado muy fácil. Ella sólo había dicho hasta luego y se había marchado con su imborrable sonrisa en los labios. Había desaparecido de su vida, dejándolo con dos terribles secretos. Uno de ella, y uno de ambos.

Él no podía olvidar así. Había visto a su amigo destrozado, y habría dado hasta sus ojos para explicarle lo que sabía, pero ella le había hecho jurar que no diría nada. A su amigo que tanto lo había ayudado y lo había apoyado toda su vida. No pudo más que alejarse de él. Ella era la razón de que Sirius hubiese sospechado de él.

Pero tal vez tenía razón de sospechar. Después de todo, él no era muy diferente a un traidor.

-Profesor –la voz de Harry lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos. Remus carraspeó y respondió vagamente, todavía metido en sus pensamientos.

-Megara es una persona con la que hay que tener cuidado Harry, es como un veneno adictivo… Sé que tengo que cuidarme de ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry confundido - Pero dijo que era de confianza…

-No dije eso Harry, dije que no era mortífaga. Megara no es mala, pero cuando la conoces como yo, sabes que hay que tener cuidado con ella. –Remus suspiró cansado. No le gustaba recordar, pero qué difícil que era olvidar.

-Pero usted la trata como si le cayera mal.

-No tengo nada contra Megara.

-Está bueno saberlo, Remsie –dijo la ya familiar voz de tono coqueto de Megara entrando al salón, acababa de llegar y había escuchado el último comentario. Se acercó a Remus con una sonrisa y le pellizcó una mejilla suavemente- Hola Harry, tanto tiempo. ¿Ya está lista la cena?

-Sí –contestó Remus secamente.

-Yo sirvo la comida –dijo Megara dirigiéndose a la cocina- ustedes terminen de acomodar la mesa.

-¿Tú? –preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.

-Sí Remus, yo –dijo Megara sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta- para tu información estuve casada dos años con Sirius y he vivido sola por…Harry, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Harry la miró sin entender que tenía que ver su edad con todo eso.

-Dieciséis.

Megara le sonrió y asintió.

-Y he vivido sola por casi dieciséis años. La verdad Remus, que te gustara cuidarme no quiere decir que no sepa hacerlo por mi misma.

Megara le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

-Y eso es extraño –dijo Harry terminando de poner la mesa junto a un ceñudo y pálido Remus que de vez en cuanto lanzaba furtivas miradas a la cocina. Ella había vuelto. Ahora si que volvía. Ahora que ya no estaba Sirius ahí. Después de que él había soportado vivir con Sirius todo ese tiempo sin decirle nada, ella volvía para recordarlo todo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Finalmente Megara trajo los platos debidamente a la mesa y se sentaron a comer.

-Asumo por lo que oí al llegar –dijo Megara alegremente- que estaban hablando de mi. Por lo que conozco a Remus asumo que no fue él quien propuso el tema Harry, así que supongo que tienes curiosidad sobre mi… no te preocupes, todos los hombres que me conocen la tienen. Anda, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera? –preguntó Harry sin poder ocultar el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Nunca lo dejaban preguntar nada y ahora esa mujer lo invitaba a darle rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

Harry no lo notó pero Remus sí, los ojos de Megara también habían brillado al hacer esa invitación, lo que no entendía era porqué.

-Lo que quieras –dijo Megara- supongo que no sabes muchas cosas y debes estar ansioso por preguntar.

Remus iba a intervenir pero no se atrevió. Después de todo el siempre había creído que Harry debía conocer mejor la historia del pasado de sus padres y sus amigos.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sirius?

-Eso fue porque me peleé con mi novio… -empezó Megara sonriendo.

_flash back_

Sirius Black estaba aburrido. Al contrario de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad odiaba las vacaciones y odiaba las fiestas, bueno, las vacaciones y las fiestas con su familia, los Black.

Ese día su hermano cumplía trece años, y la fiesta era por todo lo alto. Toda la casa Slytherin, desde el último de sétimo hasta el último de primero estaban invitados. Y él era un Gryffindor en medio de la masa de serpientes.

Estaba en lo alto de la escalera que daba al salón principal del doce de Grimmauld Place viendo a la multitud que baila abajo. De repente algo le llamó la atención. Miró de nuevo, obviamente no era. Por un momento creía haber visto a Lily Evans, pero, ¿qué haría una nacida de muggles en su casa?

No, esa no era Lily Evans. A pesar de tener el cabello rojo fuego como ella y los ojos claros, (desde la distancia no podía precisar el color), era muy distinta. Esta mujer era explosiva. Cuerpo escultural, sonrisa de diosa y movimientos de veela. No iba a Hogwarts, estaba seguro, la recordaría. Ya estaba pensando en bajar a saludarla cuando vio que venía de la mano con alguien.

No, no venía de la mano con alguien, venía de la mano con Snivellus.

No podía creerlo. Regulus pasó a su lado y Sirius lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Qué te importa hermanito? –le dijo Regulus sonriendo burlón- ¿celoso de Snape?

-Regulus – los ojos de Sirius brillaron peligrosamente, su hermano sabía que eso quería decir que no estaba de humor para bromas, y había que ser demasiado idiota para molestar a Sirius cuando estaba de ese humor.

-Se llama Megara Riddle, es prima de Lucius y la novia de Severus.

-Vaya desperdicio –comentó Sirius soltando a su hermano y mirando de nuevo hacia abajo, donde la belleza pelirroja bailaba con Snape. Bueno, "él decía que bailaba", pensó Sirius burlón.

Sonrió negando lentamente. Allá ella si tenía mal gusto. Él no tenía porque soportar esa fiesta.

Se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Con bien se terminaran las vacaciones, ya quería ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Prongs le había escrito desde Francia, donde estaba de viaje. Moony debía estar convaleciente pues la luna llena había sido el día anterior y Wormtail estaba enfermo en su casa.

¡Qué vacaciones más aburridas! No había pasado nada emocionante… hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

-¡Lo odio y no quiero verlo nunca más en mi vida!

Sirius miró asombrado a la chica que acababa de entrar en su cuarto. Era la pelirroja quien parecía muy alterada. De repente la chica lo vio y le sonri pícaramente.

-Hola guapo –lo saludo- perdona esa entrada tan violenta.

-No hay porqué preciosa, me acabas de salvar del aburrimiento –dijo Sirius con su mejor sonrisa- ¿algún problema?

La chica asintió con obstinación y sin ninguna vergüenza se sentó en la cama de Sirius, junto a él.

-Mi novio.

Sirius sonrió aunque trató de disimularlo.

-¿Qué hay con el?

-Que es la mejor persona que conozco cuando está solo pero con sus amigos es un idiota insoportable –dijo Megara al tiempo que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Sirius sonrió esta vez sin disimulo.

-No nos hemos presentado –dijo Sirius- Sirius Black.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Sirius Black –dijo Megara sonriendo de nuevo de forma pícara y acercándose un poco más a él- no desmereces lo que he oído de ti…

-¿De verdad? –dijo Sirius sintiendo la intensa mirada de Megara sobre él -¿se puede saber que has oído?

-No… -dijo la chica suavemente- prefiero comprobar primero por mi misma…

Sirius sonrió un poco nervioso, los ojos verde-turquesa de la chica lo veían fijamente de manera muy insinuante.

-¿Qué quieres comprobar? –logró preguntar sin perder la sonrisa.

-Me habían dicho que no te faltaba imaginación.

-No me falta –dijo Sirius con suficiencia- soy el chico más ingenioso e interesante que puedas conocer.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Megara sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se aproximaba a la puerta abriéndola un poco para ver al exterior y cerrarla posteriormente- no quiero volver a la fiesta, así que tienes que ingeniártelas para entretenerme hasta que se acabe.

-No creo que haya problema preciosa –dijo Sirius levantándose rápidamente de la cama y acercándose a ella- ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Pues…- la chica lo miró largamente hasta que preguntó con una sonrisa pícara dispuesta a dejar a Sirius sorprendido- ¿tienes algún juego de ajedrez?

Al ver la expresión mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad sonrió más pronunciadamente. El chico simplemente asintió.

-¿Y sabes jugar? –preguntó de nuevo poniendo su cara más angelical.

Sirius asintió de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?

La chica sonrió feliz y se sentó en la cama en posición de india, con expresión expectante mientras Sirius abría la gaveta superior de su escritorio y sacaba un viejo juego de ajedrez.

Tras una larga noche y perder tres veces seguidas Sirius supo que había conocido a la mujer de su vida.

_Fin del flash back_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

¡Hola a todos!

Ya estoy de vuelta con esta historia. La verdad es que me gusta mucho, y ya nos estamos acercando a las revelaciones. Claro, con Harry preguntando…

Por eso insisto, si hay alguna pregunta que quieran que Harry haga, adelante, no duden en dejármela y yo veré si la puedo meter en el próximo capítulo.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Remsie, quien me dejó un review pidiéndome exactamente la pregunta que de título al capítulo. Gracias.

Quiero recordarles (la verdad no es que quiera, pero es que una demanda no me caería nada bien en estos momentos…) que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

En el próximo capítulo Harry interrogará a Megara y nos enteraremos de una porción de cosas del pasado de la chica, aunque bueno, creo que cada vez es más claro lo que sucedió con ella y Remus… y si no paciencia, en unos capítulos tendremos un flash back muy interesante.

De momento no les adelanto nada más, espero con ansias sus reviews, y a continuación contesto los del capítulo anterior.

**Remsie:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por la pregunta, como ves me ayudó mucho para hacer este capítulo. Aunque creo que la respuesta todavía no es cien por ciento clara, ¿no? Bueno, ya se entenderá. No me habías dejado review antes, pero me alegra mucho que ahora lo hayas hecho y espero saber que te pareció este chap también. Sé que hiciste dos preguntas, pero la de la relación se queda para el próximo chap… Me alegra que te guste la historia, ya casi ni sé como se me ocurrió, pero bueno, espero verte por aquí. Por cierto, me encanta tu nick.

**Andrea**: ¡Hola amiga! Gracias por la pregunta, viene en el siguiente chap, donde se aclaran muchas cosas. Me alegra que te gustara el chap anterior, y bueno, lo más importante del chap era ver que Dumbledore la considera peligrosa y lo de Megara y su padre, ver como iba la relación con los magos más poderosos. Hay cosas que Harry no sabe, bueno, se puede referir a muchas cosas, en realidad Harry no sabe casi nada. ; ) Gracias por la ayuda con este chap, sí le agregué algunas cosas.¡Nos vemos en el MSN!

**Amsp14: **¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! Pues sí, ya sé que se te hacen cortos los chaps, pero creo que el que sigue es bastante más largo. Los flash back, bueno, ya me dirás que tan reveladores son, a mi en especial me gusta el de Remus. No se que tan pronto continué, pero es que tengo mucho que escribir… Nos vemos.

**Nicky-Potter: **¡Hola amiga! Mil perdones por no contestar este review la vez anterior, ya entré a la página a bajarlo y muchas gracias por dejarlo. Aquí Harry ya hizo tu pregunta, pero no recibirá la respuesta completa hasta la próxima vez cuando le pregunte a Megara por su familia. Y lo de cómo los conoce, bueno, ya viste como conoció a Sirius, y a Remus. En el próximo hablará sobre James, y en algún momento sobre la rata, no estoy muy segura. ¿Verdad que Snapy suena lindo? Me alegra que te parezca original la historia. Lo de donde ha vivido, el otro chap… Nos vemos!!!!

**Elanor Black: **¡Hola! Me ha alegado mucho tu review, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste el fic, la personalidad de Megara a mi también me gusta, pero vieras que no es nada fácil de escribirla. En el próximo chap le contará a Harry mucho sobre ella misma, y Sirius y sus padres, pero habrán más conversaciones con él sobre el pasado, sobre sus padres y sobre Voldemort. Aunque de momento no lo parezca la historia va a tener su acción más adelante. Sí, pobre Sirius. Un beso para ti también, espero que te guste el chap.

Bueno, saludos para todos desde Costa Rica!!!!!!!

Sara Fénix Black


	7. Megara Black, ¿cuál es tu historia?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!!

Lo siento, se que he durado siglos en actualizar en esta historia, pero aquí está el prometido chap en el que Harry va a hacer sus preguntas…

Creo que no voy a tardarme mucho con el siguiente porque ya prácticamente lo tengo escrito, en una semana o un poco más lo publicaré.

Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo Megara Black), son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que la demora haya valido la pena.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Megara Black, ¿cuál es tu historia? **

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Flash back_

Sirius llevaba todo el día buscando un apartamento. Ya habían salido del colegio y no podía seguir viviendo a costa de los Potter.

Su tío Alphard le había dejado una herencia considerable, pero no podía gastarlo todo en una casa, pues tenía que pagar sus estudios superiores. Era ya muy tarde, ese era el último apartamento de la lista, en un barrio muggle de las afueras de Kent.

Estacionó su moto voladora y llamó a la casa.

-¿Viene a ver la casa? Pase adelante… ahora mismo hay una muchacha interesada viendo la cocina.

Sirius no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo un guapísimo muchacho de ojos azules brillantes y largos cabellos negros. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y un porte de elegancia natural que llamaba la atención de cualquiera; por eso ella no tuvo problema en reconocerlo…

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí… al ingenioso e interesante Sirius Black.

El chico se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja que lo miraba al parecer, muy feliz de encontrarlo.

-¿Megara?

La chica le sonrió, y para sorpresa de Sirius, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como a un amigo de toda la vida.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… -dijo alborozada- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, –dijo Sirius- me interesa el apartamento.

-¿Vas a dejar a tu familia? –preguntó con tono de interés.

-En realidad me escapé el año pasado… Me quedé con los Potter y luego, volví al colegio, pero ahora que ya me gradué no voy a seguir viviendo donde ellos, ¿y tú?

-No puedo quedarme más con los Malfoy –dijo Megara con una mueca de disgusto al mencionar a la familia de su tía- ¿recuerdas lo que te conté la noche que nos conocimos? Todo sigue igual, esa manía por la limpieza de la sangre y por las Artes Oscuras es desesperante… Veo que al final ninguno de los dos pudo soportar a las familias con las que le había tocado vivir.

Ambos sonrieron y terminaron de ver el apartamento. Dieron las gracias a los señores que la estaban mostrando y salieron juntos platicando.

-Es perfecto – dijo Sirius - pero muy grande y muy caro para una sola persona.

-Cierto – dijo Megara- lástima que no tengamos alguien con quien compartirlo…

Megara se detuvo de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sirius deteniéndose a su vez y mirando como en la cara de Megara había aparecido una expresión de alegría contenida, conocía esa expresión, no difería mucho de la de James cuando se le ocurría alguna idea genial.

-¿Por qué no lo compartimos? -dijo Megara sonriendo.

-¿Tú y yo? –preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, a menos que te intimide vivir conmigo… –dijo Megara con una sonrisa pícara- pero tu necesitas un apartamento, yo también, a los dos nos gusta este y…

-Hecho –dijo Sirius interrumpiéndola. Megara sonrió.

Al día siguiente completaron los trámites y se mudaron a la casa. La convivencia no era para nada difícil, exceptuando el hecho de la fuerte atracción entre ellos, que era imposible de ignorar, aunque era absolutamente innecesario, ya que a ninguno le molestaba, al contrario.

Todo iba bien, hasta el día de la luna llena. Sirius había notado que Megara estaba nerviosa, lo que no era nada común en ella. No había bromeado ni había coqueteado en todo el día. De hecho se había encerrado en su habitación desde media tarde.

Sirius se encontraba en su habitación tratando de estudiar para el examen sobre venenos que tenía al día siguiente en la academia de aurores cuando escuchó un golpe violento en el cuarto de Megara. Corrió al cuarto y se encontró con la puerta cerrada.

_-¡Alohamora!_

Al entrar encontró la ventana abierta de par en par y una nota de Megara en la cómoda.

_Sirius: _

_Debí decirte esto antes, pero no puedo seguir viviendo contigo a partir de hoy. Es demasiado peligroso y entiendo que una vez que sepas mi secreto no querrás saber nada de mi. _

_Todo sucedió hace dos años, la primera vez que traté de escapar de la Casa Malfoy. Elegí una noche de luna llena porque así tendría luz para escabullirme por el bosque, pero no conté con encontrarme a un hombre lobo, ni con ser mordida por él… _

Sirius no necesitó seguir leyendo, Megara no podía ir muy lejos y aún quedaban unas horas para la luna llena.

Salió rápidamente de la casa. Suponía que la chica había huido hacia el bosque. Se convirtió en el enorme perro negro para poder ir más rápido. No se equivocó, pudo ver su silueta avanzando rápidamente entre los árboles, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del pueblo.

Se acercó a ella, quien levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a un lindo perro negro que se acercaba, pero se sorprendió indescriptiblemente al verlo transformarse en…

-¡Sirius!

El hombre le sonrió, pero pudo notar que la chica estaba llorando. Nunca la había visto llorar…

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos –dijo suavemente.

-Pero… Yo…¿leíste mi nota? –preguntó finalmente Megara. Sirius sonrió, era la primera vez desde que la había conocido que ella se quedaba sin habla.

-Sí –dijo Sirius- y no te voy a dejar sola.

-Sirius, pero, ¿no entiendes lo que soy? ¿De verdad quieres seguir viendo conmigo sabiéndolo?

-Sí –dijo nuevamente Sirius en tono firme – no te tengo miedo, y además, te quiero.

Megara lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sirius, esto no es lo único que no sabes de mi… -dijo Megara poniéndose seria.

Definitivamente, esa noche Sirius estaba conociendo una Megara que no había visto nunca.

-No importa –dijo el animago seguro- nada puede ser tan grave.

-Mi padre… si él se entera de que estoy contigo te mataría.

-¿Padre celoso?

-¿Has oído hablar de Lord Voldemort?

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció. Claro que había oído hablar de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Lo ves? –le dijo Megara al ver el cambio en la expresión de su amigo- no puedo quedarme contigo. Mi padre me busca y si llega a encontrarme contigo… no quiero pensar en lo que pueda hacerte.

-¿Te persigue? –preguntó Sirius en voz grave- ¿estás huyendo de él?

-Más o menos –dijo Megara- me fui de casa de los Malfoy antes de que regresara, pero no debe haber tardado en enterarse de mi fuga, y no le hará la menor gracia. Quiere que me una a él a su vuelta a Inglaterra, pero no puedo… no quiero hacerlo.

-No te voy a dejar sola si el mago más peligroso del mundo está detrás de ti –dijo Sirius acercándose más a ella y tomando su cara entre las manos- nada va a separarme de ti, Megara.

Sirius juntó sus labios con los de ella suavemente, casi tímidamente, para luego, al sentir con alborozo que la chica respondía el beso empezar a profundizarlo. Se separaron y Megara le sonrió:

-Creo que acabas de terminar de confirmar lo que había oído de ti. Realmente besas muy bien.

-¿Quién te había dicho eso? Creí que solo Malfoy, Regulus y Snape te hablaban de mi.

-Ellos, y sus novias –dijo Megara guiñándole un ojo- pero ahora lo sé por mi misma, y sé algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que yo también te quiero.

En ese momento la luna hizo su aparición.

_Fin del flash back_

-Desde entonces vivimos juntos. Al año me pidió que me casara con él. No podía creerlo cuando me lo propuso, fue… fantástico. A pesar de mi padre.

Megara había tomado los primeros veinte minutos de la cena para contarle a un curioso Harry cómo había conocido a Sirius y cómo, finalmente, habían terminado juntos. Harry se había sorprendido mucho por el cambio operado en la mujer cuando hablaba de Sirius, su mirada había adquirido un brillo muy especial.

-Entonces, cuando se casaron… ¿Voldemort seguía persiguiéndote? ¿Quería matar a Sirius de verdad?

-Oh sí –dijo Megara- mi padre era implacable. Quería mi poder de su lado y pensaba que Sirius era la manera de llegar a mí. Pero nos escondimos muy bien. Nos enfrentamos a él juntos varias veces, y yo misma hablé con él en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca nos dejó en paz. Claro, él no había entendido que tenía una hija tan genial como yo. Sirius y yo éramos un equipo perfecto.

-¿Eras parte de la Orden? –preguntó Harry sin recordarla en la foto que le había enseñado Ojo Loco.

-Más o menos –dijo Megara sin darle importancia- era una situación complicada. Los ayudaba con algunas cosas, pero no era formalmente parte de ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry sin entender. Megara se encogió de hombros y Remus contestó por ella.

-Megara tenía ciertos problemas en acatar instrucciones y prefería hacer las cosas a su manera, lo que puso en peligro algunas veces a la Orden y eso a Dumbledore le molestaba mucho.

-No me vas a negar que cuando hacia las cosas a mi manera salían bien –replicó Megara con aire de suficiencia.

Remus no replicó nada, pero Harry ya tenía otra pregunta. De hecho tenía muchas preguntas y no sabía por cuál seguir.

-¿Voldemort todavía te persigue?

-No –dijo Megara rotunda- tiene cosas más importantes en mente de momento. Ya entendió que nunca me uniré a él por más que insista. Aunque ahora que Sirius está muerto… no, la verdad no creo que vuelva tras de mi. Si me busca será para saldar cuentas. Mi poder le sigue siendo igual de apetecible, pero no tiene posibilidades de que lo ponga a su servicio.

-Pero, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-En América –contestó Megara- me fui de aquí hace mucho tiempo, huyendo de mi padre. Cuando cayó trató de convencerme de ayudarlo, y yo no pensaba hacerlo, así que me fui lejos. Cuando vi los titulares en noticias internacionales de la declaración de inocencia de Sirius, volví a Inglaterra. Todos estos años me he dedicado a trabajar en el mundo de la moda americana.

-¿Mundo de la moda? –preguntó Remus sorprendido, expresando el pensamiento de Harry.

-Mi querido padre me negó los estudios de colegio necesarios para encontrar un trabajo profesional –explicó Megara- Creía que no los necesitaría, pues sólo debía entrenarme en Artes Oscuras y pelear a su lado para conseguir el mando del mundo mágico. Pero como me rebelé de sus planes tuve que buscar como sobrevivir en algo, y la moda y la costura siempre se me han dado bien. Yo diseñé mi propio traje de novia. Era precioso, ¿verdad Remsie?

-Divino –dijo Remus rememorando la boda de Sirius- parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-¿A qué me veía linda? -dijo la chica coquetamente. Remus sonrió, pero inmediatamente después recordó lo sucedido en la boda. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro para responder en un tono cortés, que más bien sonaba frío.

-Sí, te veías muy bien.

-¡Tengo que enseñarte las fotos de la boda! –dijo Megara a Harry al tiempo que le sonreía a Remus, quien sin embargo parecía tener la mirada perdida- recuérdamelo después.

-Pero… ¿Cómo era estar casada con Sirius? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. __

- Tu padrino era el hombre más encantador sobre la faz de la Tierra –contestó Megara sin dudarlo- De otra manera no me hubiese casado con él, ya que yo no había pensado en casarme siquiera… no era algo que pensara que fuera para mí… Sirius tampoco había pensado nunca seriamente en casarse, tal vez no debimos hacerlo tan precipitadamente, pero éramos jóvenes, impulsivos y enamorados, nos casamos incluso antes que tus padres… si alguien me hubiera dicho que por buscar un apartamento en Kent iba a terminar casada, le habría dicho que había tomado mucha hidromiel… bueno, el punto es que era adorable conmigo. Aunque era un poco inútil para las labores de la casa, yo me encargué de enseñarle. Tampoco es que yo fuera una ama de casa completísima, pero nos las arreglamos. Además Lily me ayudó un poco… No era un matrimonio aburrido. Tu padrino y yo éramos demasiado locos, la monotonía no era parte de nuestra vida. Pero bueno, estaban los trabajos de la Orden, el ambiente de guerra y el acoso de mi padre… Aún así, fue la mejor época de mi vida.

Megara era ahora quien presentaba esa expresión de ensueño tan peculiar. Tras un momento de silencio, Harry dudó si realizar la siguiente pregunta que tenía en mente, pero era algo que lo intrigaba sobre manera.

-Anda Harry, –lo animó Megara reaccionando- no te reprimas, pregunta. No voy a molestarme, y si Remus se molesta ya se le pasará.

-¡Megara!

-Sabes que es verdad, Remsie. Pregunta Harry.

El chico miró a Remus, quien estaba con expresión de pocos amigos, pero le hizo un gesto afirmativo y tranquilizador.

-¿Creíste que Sirius era culpable? ¿Por qué?

Megara palideció. Por primera vez Harry pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser tristeza en ella.

-Harry, tal vez no… -empezó a decir Remus al parecer preocupado al ver la repentina palidez de la mujer, pero Megara lo detuvo con un gesto.

-La verdad no lo sé Harry. En esos momentos él y yo no estábamos bien, y cuando Remus me dijo lo que había pasado… yo no supe como reaccionar. La idea de que James y Lily estuvieran muertos era muy fuerte, y Sirius era el guardián secreto y… -Megara hizo un gesto de impotencia y se llevó una mano a la frente, luego sonrió a Harry- No podía asimilar la idea de que Sirius se hubiese unido a mi padre después de todo lo que yo había luchado contra él para poder estar juntos. Fue un error de mi parte, no quise escuchar a Sirius, era demasiado doloroso pensarlo. Me quedé con lo que Dumbledore y Remus me dijeron.

Harry asintió y vio que Remus parecía aún más triste. Era cierto, él era quien le había dicho a Megara lo sucedido, y recordaba su reacción con tristeza. Megara se repuso rápidamente y dijo a Harry:

-Pero adelante, todavía debes tener muchas preguntas. Vamos Harry, no me decepciones, apuesto a que eres muy curioso… como James.

-¿Conocías bien a mis padres?

-Sí –dijo Megara sonriendo- por supuesto que los conocía. Era imposible conocer a Sirius y no conocer a James y Lily.

-¿Pero los conocías bien? –insistió Harry.

-James era uno de mis mejores amigos –dijo Megara.

-Eso te ha sonado casi serio ¿sabes? –dijo Remus levantándose y empezando a recoger la mesa.

-Vamos Remus, tu también eras de mis mejores amigos… o algo por el estilo.

Harry no puso atención al tono en que Megara había agregado esa última frase, ni al rostro de Remus al escucharla. Estaban hablando de sus padres, y quería saber más.

-¿Y mamá?

-¿Lily? Éramos muy amigas también. Nos parecíamos mucho…

-Físicamente nada más –intervino Remus- Lily era más seria, responsable y calmada.

-¿Eso que se supone que quiere decir sobre mi? ¿Qué soy una loca, irresponsable y alborotadora? –dijo en broma con tono severo, pero luego sonrió- Tal vez tengas razón… al menos siempre he sido muy traviesa.

-¿Entonces eras amiga de los dos?

-Sí, aunque era más cercana con James.

-¿Si te llevabas tan bien con mis padres y siendo la señora Black… no eres mi madrina?

-No –dijo Megara negando lentamente - para ese entonces, ya me había sep… Tu madrina fue la mejor amiga de tu madre, Andrómeda.

-¿La mamá de Tonks?

-Sí, esa misma –dijo Megara tratando de esconder cierta melancolía en la mirada.

-Nunca me lo habían dicho…

Se hizo un silencio, pero ante una mirada interrogante de Megara, Harry continuó:

-¿Y conocías a Peter también?

-Sí, lo conocí. Nunca pensé que pudiese hacer lo que hizo. No entiendo aún cómo los traicionó.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Sí, no era mi amigo favorito del grupo de tu padre, digo, siempre he tenido debilidad por Remsie y James era mi mejor amigo, pero Peter era, no sé, como… tan poca cosa que no sé cómo lo hizo. Me ponía de los nervios con esa manía de alabarme cada cinco minutos… como si yo no supiera ya todo lo que me decía. Deberían haberlo descubierto.

-Si hubieses estado ahí tal vez habrías sido de ayuda. –dijo Remus llevando las cosas a la cocina algo molesto. Harry le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. ¿Ella no estaba…? Pero entonces…

-No le hagas caso al lobito –dijo Megara a Harry en voz baja- anda, sé que hay algo más que quieres preguntarme, ¿verdad?

Harry dudó. ¿Se atrevería?

-La verdad es que sí… desde que llegaste me he preguntado, ¿qué hay ent… –en ese momento Remus entró de nuevo al comedor, y Harry cambió la pregunta rápidamente- ¿quién era tu madre? Es que no me imagino a Voldemort con un amorío…

Megara se rió, había notado que Harry había cambiado la pregunta, pero también estaba esperando que le hiciera esta.

-Sí, mi padre no da el tipo de galán de romance, ¿verdad? Pero no… no fui el resultado de un romance… solo de un poco de diversión…

Harry se sorprendió. La mujer no parecía afectada con lo que estaba diciendo. No era que no la afectara, pero todo había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Megara no era de las personas que revivían constantemente el dolor del pasado.

-Mi madre se llamaba Helena Kaczor. Era una bruja de sangre limpia que había dejado su familia y se había instalado por su cuenta en Francia, donde conoció a Tom Riddle y bueno, pasaron una noche o varias juntos, no sé. Él se fue después. No sé exactamente como ocurrió todo. Él no supo de mi existencia hasta muchos años después, cuando la hermana de mi madre se casó con uno de sus seguidores. Volvió a buscarme y mató a mi madre que se negó a dejarme ir con él. No creas que me buscaba por amor paternal, sino que al ser su hija sabía que sería muy poderosa, pues ahora yo era la heredera de Slytherin. Quería entrenarme para que le fuera de ayuda.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando mató a tu madre?

-Siete. Suficiente para entender que él no era un verdadero padre, que había matado a mi madre, que lo odiaba y que nada de lo que me quería hacer pensar estaba bien. Mi madre estaba en contra de la limpieza de la sangre a pesar de su propia pureza. Como con el tiempo me volví una adolescente rebelde y una gran carga para el mago tenebroso que busca probar ser el más poderoso del mundo, me dejó al cuidado de mi tía. Soporté mucho tiempo a mis tíos y al pesado de mi primo… pero luego no pude más y escapé. Además, los Malfoy no estaban muy felices con tener una de mi clase con ellos.

A Harry lo había tomado por sorpresa la condición de licantropía de Megara, pero él no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicios contra los hombres lobo. Ahora bien, los Malfoy… esos tenían prejuicios sobre todo. El chico se sintió identificado con lo que Megara le contaba. Los Malfoy no podían ser mucho mejor que los Dursley.

-A Sirius no le importaba –continuó Megara- es más, creo que le agradaba. Cuando conocí a Remus entendí porqué no le molestaba, ya tenía un amigo licántropo. No me había dicho que Remus era como yo porque le había jurado que no se lo diría nunca a nadie. Pero nosotros somos capaces de distinguir a los nuestros. Cuando Remus se bajó del tren ese día ambos lo supimos. Sirius estaba muy satisfecho de la sorpresa que nos había dado. Nunca me he avergonzado de mi condición, aunque es un poco incómoda, ¿verdad Remus?

-Sí, aparte del dolor y la discriminación es bastante llevadera.

Remus se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, y Megara le mandó un beso en el aire que el licántropo ignoró.

-Bueno Harry, ahora sí, ¿cuál era tu pregunta?

Harry dudó un momento, pero luego la dejó salir:

-¿Qué se traen tú y Remus?

La pregunta no tomaba a Megara desprevenida, pues sabía que el chico la haría en algún momento, pero la forma de hacerla de Harry le había traído un nítido recuerdo…

-James… -murmuró antes de reponerse y sonreír con malicia- ¡Vaya con el chico! Toda las posibilidades de preguntar por mi padre, mi crianza en las artes oscuras y su padrino y me viene con esta pregunta…

Harry se sonrojó.

-Lo lamento, es sólo que…

-No lo lamentes –dijo Megara guiñándole un ojo tranquilizadoramente- pero continua, ¿es sólo que…?

-No sé, se nota a leguas que hay cierta tensión entre ustedes pero a la vez cierta…

-¿Química?

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no esperaba tanta franqueza. La mujer se empezó a reír.

-Pues Harry… entre Remus y yo hay una larguísima historia que tal vez no valga la pena traer a colación. Somos amigos, eso es suficiente.

-¿Cuando te conoció tú eras novia de Sirius, no?

-No te quiebres la cabeza con ello Harry.

-¿Entonces entre ustedes no pasó nada?

-Un juego nada más… – Megara sonrió mirando hacia la cocina- tal vez sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a Remus…

Harry no se imaginaba que clase de conversación sería esa, así que trató de conseguir más información de ella.

-¿Pero siempre se han llevado así?

-No –dijo Megara- antes nos llevábamos muy bien, pero Remus no puede perdonarme por haberme ido de la manera en que lo hice. Considera que huí como una cobarde, y puede que tenga razón. Lo dejé solo, conseguí de él lo que necesitaba y luego desaparecí. Tras lo que pasó con tus padres él me buscó para decirme lo ocurrido y ni siquiera vine al funeral. No podía resistirlo, sabía que era mi culpa… Remus tiene razón, si me hubiese quedado tal vez hubiera hecho algo. Remus siempre tiene razón sobre casi todo…

-Creo que es muy tarde –dijo la voz de Remus, a quien Harry no había visto regresar, interrumpiendo a Megara, quien parecía sumida de repente en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo no sonaba ni enojado ni molesto, más bien parecía alarmado- ayúdame a terminar de recoger Harry. Megara, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para ti, ve a dormir.

-Es bueno saber que aún te preocupas por mí –dijo Megara sonriéndole y levantándose.

-¡Pero…! –empezó a protestar Harry, Megara estaba hablando de la muerte de sus padres y Remus la había callado.

-Después seguiremos con esto Harry –le dijo Megara con una sonrisa.

-Pero estabas diciendo que la muerte de mis padres era tu culpa…

-No más culpable que Sirius –dijo Remus mirando a Harry con aspecto cansado- buenas noches Megara.

Megara se dirigió a las escaleras obedientemente.

Harry captó una mirada de prevención de Remus. Aún le quedaban muchas preguntas, pero parecía que debería dejarlas para otro día.

Megara subió como una autómata al segundo piso, y entró en el cuarto en el que había conocido a su esposo. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Ese chico le había recordado demasiado a James…

_flash back_

Los Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius y Megara Black se habían reunido en casa de los Potter para celebrar la noticia: Lily esperaba un bebé.

-Remus, ¿me pasas la ensalada? – pidió Megara al tiempo que todos reían del chiste que acababa de contar Frank.

El licántropo le pasó el plato aun riendo.

-Gracias –dijo suavemente la chica. La risa de Lupin se cortó un poco al encontrarse con la mirada de Megara, quien le sonrió de manera especial. Se miraron unos segundos, pero Remus apartó la mirada a penas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Dio una mirada rápida a lo largo de la mesa, no, nadie lo había notado.

¿Nadie?

-Megara, ¿me concederías el honor de este baile? Si a tu esposo no le importa, claro. –dijo James usando un tono exageradamente educado y haciendo una ridícula reverencia hacia Sirius, quien se rió y le dio la mano de su esposa.

James la condujo a donde ya estaban bailando Peter y Lily y Frank y Alice. Empezaron a bailar, no era una pieza muy rápida, así que tenían tiempo para hablar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Suena serio –dijo en tono de broma Megara.

-Es serio –James no pensaba seguirle la corriente, así que Megara tuvo que ponerse seria también.

-No me gusta eso –dijo Megara.

-Pues a mi no me gusta lo que vi hoy en la cena.

-No séde que hablas.

-¿Qué se traen tu y Remus?

-¿Ah? – Megara se detuvo en seco, pero James la obligó a seguir bailando- no nos traemos nada, somos amigos.

James ignoró su comentario.

-Mira Megara, yo sé que te gusta jugar, pero no puedo permitir que le hagas eso a Sirius. Menos con Remus.

-Un momento, ¿estás insinuando que yo...? –empezó a decir Megara en tono ofendido.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. –la cortó James- Como su amigo y tu amigo te lo digo: ten cuidado con lo que haces, no vaya a ser que luego tengas que arrepentirte ya muy tarde. Muchas personas pueden salir heridas.

-¡James! Yo jamás le haría eso a Sirius, ¿me oyes? –dijo ya en tono serio Megara y con un acento de total honestidad y un poco de enfado- Nunca lo traicionaría. Lo de Remus es solo un juego, los dos lo sabemos. Tranquilo, no hay nada entre nosotros…

-Sí hay algo Megara. –dijo James con un tono algo alicaído- Lo quieran admitir o no, hay mucho peligro entre ustedes. No juegues con fuego…

-Esto es inaudito –dijo Megara apartándose de James y saliendo de la pista de baile precipitadamente, chocando con Remus.

-Meg, ¿está todo bien?

Megara lo miró unos segundos fijamente y luego le dijo con una seductora sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, Remsie, todo está bien.

James negó lentamente al ver a Remus sonreírle de vuelta a la chica.

_Fin del flash back_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué les pareció?

Ahí están muchas de las repuestas que ustedes querían, ¿o aún no les quedan más? ¡Pues ya saben como hacérmelas llegar! Un precioso review…

De verdad creo que podré publicar pronto, a menos que la U me presione demasiado… no sería raro la verdad, pero bueno…

Por cierto, una amiga mía ha subido un fic que es sobre una hija de Remus, tal vez podrían darle un vistazo. El fic se llama Juegos de amor y venganza y lo escribe Eli 3600.

Bueno, contesto sus reviews, muchas gracias por ellos, me hacen mucha ilusión.

**Isa:** Hola, gracias por el review. Sí, la verdad es que mis fics en general están un poco abandonados, me gustaría poder darles más tiempo, pero aparte de SFP&SFB a penas tengo ocasión de seguir con Esa chica es mía y este, y tengo muchas ganas de seguir los otros. Nos vemos.

**Keyla:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que te gustara, lamento no haber seguido pronto, pero espero que te guste el chap. Nos vemos.

**Mirlaurë:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia. Lo de Remus y Megara, jeje... James tenía una idea muy clara, ¿no crees? Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir y la idea en sí. Sé que la espera para este chap fue muy larga, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Besos.

**Andrea Lupin:** gracias por los ánimos. No te preocupes, de por sí en este chap iba a hablar un poco más de la madre de Megara. Espero que este chap también te pareciera bueno. Nos vemos.

**Daina chan:** Pues sí, Harry preguntando. Tal vez no preguntó tanto a como se podía pensar, pero aún le queda mucho verano para seguir preguntando. Si fueras tu... ¿qué le preguntarías? No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, me pondré feliz cuando puedas dejar review, además, como ves duro siglos en actualizar. Remus es muy lindo y Megara todo un rompecabezas. ¿Qué te pareció el chap? Besos.

**Remsie:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el chap. Pues, ¿que quieres que te diga? Creo que con este chap ya pones la mano en el fuego por lo que me dices, ¿no? Vamos, no voy a decirte que no o que sí, pero tampoco que pasó exactamente, ya se encargará de eso los próximos capítulos. Sí, me encanta tu nick. Lamento haber durado tanto. Espero que igual lo hayas disfrutado.

**Sakura-Diana-Black:** ¡Hola amiga! Como ves soy mucho menos constante que tú en publicar en mis historias pequeñas, en la única que publico todas las semanas es en la historia enorme que estoy escribiendo, vieras que ya llevo 35 capítulos publicados. Por cierto, ¿cuánto va a durar la tuya, más o menos? Bueno, me alegro que pasaras a leerte esta historia. Pues sí que es algo descarada la Megara, y sí que es un personaje complicado. Eran el uno para el otro... ¿o no? Bueno, no creo que en la realidad Sirius haya estado casado, pero bueno, JK puede salir con cualquier cosa. Una pregunta, ¿tienes MSN? No recuerdo si ya te había preguntado.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** ¡Hola wapisima! Pues muy bien, con montones de trabajo. Sí, a mi también me pone super feliz encontrar muchos author alert en el correo. Pues creo que lo que estás pensando se está comprobando un poco… pero no lo des por hecho. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

**Andrea:** ¡Hola! Creo que no es exactamente igual al que te había dado, le agregué como un párrafo. No seguí pronto, pero seguí, y eso es algo. Espero que este explique aún más cosas. Nos vemos.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Los flash back son mi parte favorita de la historia, vamos a ver que te parece este chap, aunque supongo que también dirás que es muy corto. Y la canción que me recomendaste queda genial, aunque no estoy todavía muy segura de cómo voy a usarla, de fijo la vas a ver por aquí. Nos vemos.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	8. Huele a peligro

¡Hola a todos!

Siglos después de la última publicación, aquí hay una nueva entrega de la historia. Perdón por el retraso, la U me absorbe demasiado tiempo.

En este capítulo hay un pequeño cambio de formato. Casi todo son _pensamientos de Megara, que aparecerán en cursiva_**. Lo que está en negrita es la letra de la canción Huele a peligro de Miriam Hernández**, así que este chap salió medio song fic. Los flash back y lo que ocurre en el presente está en letra corriente.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Huele a peligro**

* * *

La conversación con Harry le había traído demasiados recuerdos. A ella no le gustaba recordar. Era más fácil olvidar. Bueno, no pensar en ello. Nunca iba a poder olvidarlo.

Los pensamientos de Megara empezaron a vagar…

_No me gusta decirlo así, porque no soy una cursi incurable, pero la verdad es que yo amé a Sirius más de lo que nunca creí posible. Nuestra vida juntos fue maravillosa, él era feliz, y yo también lo era. Sólo una cosa empañó mi felicidad, y ese fue Remus Lupin. _

_Desde ese día que lo conocí en la estación sentí que había una especie de química entre nosotros. Nos hicimos muy cercanos, teníamos muchas experiencias en común, pero también teníamos formas de ser muy distintas… él era demasiado tranquilo para mí. No le puse atención al asunto. Estaba totalmente concentrada en Sirius. _

_Me comprometí con él poco tiempo después. Entramos a la Orden antes de la boda, mi padre estaba realmente empeñado en acabar con nosotros, pero le dimos la cara. Ya había tenido problemas con él desde antes, por eso Dumbledore se había mostrado poco conforme sobre nuestra boda: creía que yo le traería más problemas y sufrimientos a Sirius de la cuenta. No era mi intención, pero al parecer así fue. _

_Pero un momento, estaba pensando en Remus… como vaga la mente al recordar, por eso detesto hacerlo. Es más fácil enterrar el pasado. _

_Yo sabía que tenía una gran influencia sobre él. Siempre he sabido manejar a los hombres, así que no era extraño para mí que Remus fuera tan solícito conmigo, pero a la vez, era de los mejores amigos de Sirius y no se atrevería a traicionarlo. Por supuesto que yo tampoco, pero aún así me divertía jugar con Remus desde ese entonces. _

_Sin embargo, el día de mi boda, fue la primera vez que supe lo peligroso que podía ser el juego… _

-Flash back-

El día de la boda había llegado. Todos los que conocían a Sirius y su novia se habían sorprendido por la noticia. James y Lily llevaban más tiempo saliendo, y aún así su boda estaba planeada para un año después.

Muchos pensaban que era una decisión precipitada, incluyendo a los mismos amigos de la pareja.

-Megara, ¿estás segura de esto? –le preguntó Lily después de que le dieran la noticia.

-Claro que sí Lil –dijo Megara extrañada- ¿por qué no?

-Bueno, no crees que es algo… ¿precipitado?

Megara arqueó una ceja muy seria. Era un gesto que había aprendido de su ex novio y era muy útil.

-Lo dirás porque tu llevas años de conocer a James, sales con él hace unos tres y piensas casarte con él hasta dentro de uno, ¿no?

-Lo digo porque tú y Sirius se encontraron un día, a partir del día siguiente se fueron a vivir juntos y un año después planean casarse –dijo Lily seria.

-Mira Lil, nosotros no somos como ustedes dos. Necesitamos vivir la vida de prisa. Los dos queremos hacerlo. No veo el problema.

-Van a estar en peligro, Voldemort…

-Ya estamos en peligro. Yo desde siempre y él decidió compartirlo conmigo.

-Pero… tal vez con más tiempo podrías estar segura de que es lo que quieres.

-El caso es que estoy segura Lil. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. No se atrevía a decirle nada sobre Remus. La preocupaba un poco el hecho de que eran tan unidos, pero la verdad es que Megara coqueteaba con todos sus amigos, hasta con James, y estaba segura de que eso no significaba nada. Pero a veces le parecía que con Remus no era igual.

James también había tenido una larga conversación con Sirius, pero su amigo era un caso perdido: estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Megara. James le tenía mucho aprecio a la chica, pero aún así no dejaba de molestarle lo precipitado de la boda.

-Sirius, sé que esto va a sonar extraño, pero ¿pensaste bien lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí –contestó el chico- ¿Por qué dices que suena extraño?

-Por lo de que tu pienses –dijo James sonriendo. Sirius le lanzó un golpe en el aire- ya en serio, ¿estás seguro? Mira, recuerdo muchas conversaciones en las que me decías que el gran Sirius nunca se casaría…

-Eso era antes –dijo Sirius sonriendo- ahora está Meg.

-Tú nunca has sido bueno para las ataduras –insistió James- y un matrimonio, pues, son palabras mayores. No es lo mismo vivir con ella a que sea tu esposa. Además, ella también es un alma libre como tú. ¿Crees que lo soporten?

-Nos queremos y vamos a hacerlo. Apóyame en esto James.

-Sabes que voy a apoyarte si decides hacerlo, pero medítalo. Sabes que yo quiero mucho a Megara, pero si te casas con ella los problemas aumentarán. Dumbledore tiene razón, ella trae muchos problemas consigo, y tú te estás metiendo de cabeza en ellos.

-Sí, lo sé –Sirius parecía molesto- pero no voy a alejarme de ella por eso. ¡Vamos Prongs, tú me conoces!

-Sí, te conozco –dijo James suspirando- y sé que cuando decides hacer algo lo hacer… eres terco, en otras palabras…

-¡Hey! Hoy no estás nada amable…

James se rió ante la cara de ofendido de su amigo.

-Vale, paz Padfoot. Sólo quería decirte esas cosas por si no la habías pensado, pero bueno, por lo que veo, ¡hay boda porque hay boda!

-¡Sí! –exclamó Sirius determinado.

-Y lo mejor es que la primera despedida de soltero de los merodeadores va a ser para el conquistador inalcanzable de Sirius Black…

Tuvieron conversaciones similares con el resto de sus amigos. Megara le había informado a Snape, aunque desde que él entrara al servicio de su padre no se hablaban, pero era demasiado bueno para no decírselo, además, Voldemort sabía que su hija pensaba casarse, ella misma se lo había dicho. Recibió por respuesta dos pergaminos de porqué no era sensato casarse con Black.

Sólo uno de sus amigos no había dicho nada. Remus. Los había felicitado y había ofrecido su ayuda para lo que lo necesitaran.

Todos iban a tener su parte en la boda. James era el padrino, Lily, la primera dama, Peter se iba a encargar de las fotografías, Megara se había diseñado su propio vestido. Sería una boda privada. Lord Voldemort había amenazado a Megara para evitar la boda, pues eso la convertía en un arma en manos del enemigo. No querían que Lord Voldemort se enterara de la fecha y lugar e hiciese su aparición.

Megara no quería caminar sola hasta el altar, y visto que el resto de sus amigos ya tenían una función durante la ceremonia, le había pedido al servicial amigo que no había tenido ninguna queja contra la boda que la entregara.

En esos momentos se encontraban a la espera de la señal para entrar. Remus en un traje entero impecable que hacía resaltar de manera especial sus ojos dorados y Megara en su vestido blanco, que haría las delicias de cualquier especialista en moda. Estaba radiante. Sus ojos verdes turquesa brillaban con intensidad y sus cabellos rojo fuego resaltaban cayendo en suaves rizos sobre sus hombros.

Remus sostenía el brazo de la muchacha en silencio. No sonreía. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Oh Remsie, sonríe un poco, ¿por qué estás tan serio? –dijo Megara bromeando- vas a salir mal en la foto.

Sin embargo, él no sonrió. Dudó un momento, para luego preguntarle en voz muy baja.

-Meg, ¿estás segura de esto?

-¿Perdona? –preguntó sin entender.

-De casarte –aclaró Remus- ¿estás segura?

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó algo molesta, no lo esperaba de él. James era el amigo moralista que te hacia reflexionar sobre todo- ya he tenido esta conversación con todos antes.

-Lo sé –dijo Remus con un suspiro.

-Remsie, ¿qué te pasa? – Megara se puso de pie junto a él y buscó su mirada.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos y la tomó de ambas manos con ímpetu.

-No te cases.

Megara lo miró sorprendida y soltó la risa.

-Vamos Remus, no lo dirás en serio.

-Lo digo totalmente en serio –dijo el chico visiblemente perturbado- sabes que te vas a arrepentir de esto…

-Lo dudo –dijo Megara riendo todavía, pero alejando sus manos de él- además, yo no creo en los arrepentimientos, todo pasa por algo.

-Te lo ruego Meg, retrasa la boda.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y las puertas se abrieron. Megara le sostuvo la mirada a Remus y luego le tendió lentamente la mano. Remus bajó la cabeza derrotado y la tomó. Suspiró y empezó a avanzar por ella hacia el altar.

Sirius la esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Estaba increíblemente apuesto y sus ojos azul grisáceo brillaban de manera muy especial.

Al momento de entregarle la mano de la chica a su amigo, las miradas de Remus y Megara se toparon por última vez. Remus le sonrió y luego le sonrió a Sirius. Se retiró hasta su lugar y Megara tomó la mano de Sirius fuertemente. Se miraron y sonrieron. Contra todo pronóstico, lo habían logrado: iban a casarse.

Al final de la boda, Megara estaba tan feliz y tan radiante junto a su esposo que parecía haber olvidado lo que pasara momentos antes. Remus por su parte, nunca podría olvidarlo.

-Fin del flash back-

_En realidad yo no lo olvidé. Nos fuimos de luna de miel y no volví a pensar en eso, hasta que mientras estábamos en nuestro viaje de novios recibimos una lechuza avisándonos que Remus se iba a trabajar a Bélgica una vez más. Me pregunté si tendría que ver con lo que había sucedido, pero decidí no mencionárselo a Sirius. ¿Para qué complicar las cosas? _

_Nuestro primer año de casados fue una maravilla, tal como se lo describí a Harry. Nuestros problemas maritales no tenían relevancia en medio de la guerra contra mi padre que estábamos librando. La unidad era la clave para vencer y Sirius y yo éramos el mejor ejemplo de ello. Además éramos la primer pareja en ser perseguida en exclusiva por Lord Voldemort. ¿Deberíamos sentirnos halagados? Espero que no…_

_Un año después Remus regresó a Inglaterra cerca de la boda de Lily y James, para quedarse luego definitivamente en el país. Cuando nos vimos en el aeropuerto nos saludamos normalmente… o al menos así parecía. _

_Había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando se bajó en la estación todo estaba igual que la primera vez que lo vi, exceptuando que Peter no había podido ir y Sirius y yo llevábamos anillos de casados. _

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron inmediatamente. No pude evitar un estremecimiento al darle un abrazo y un suave beso de bienvenida. Pude ver en sus ojos que tanto tiempo lejos no había servido de nada. Sólo para que yo me diera cuenta al verlo volver de que la química entre nosotros era explosiva. _

**Ese abrazo, que nos damos los dos,  
cuando nos saludamos.  
Ese beso, que se escapa de mí,  
cuando nos encontramos.  
Huele a peligro  
estar contigo.  
Existe un algo entre los dos,  
esa manera de sentir,  
que no es de amigos.  
**_  
La tensión empezó a crecer entre él y yo. Todo era un juego, como siempre, ¿o no? Nuestros encuentros casuales no eran los encuentros entre dos amigos, aunque no hiciéramos más que intercambiar palabras y bromas que cualquier par de amigos podía compartir. Pero él y yo lo sabíamos. No éramos solo amigos. _

_Evitábamos quedarnos a solas, la verdad era una situación incómoda. Incluso para mí, que no suelo incomodarme por nada. Pero es que él era uno de los mejores amigos de mi esposo…y yo quería a Sirius. Los dos sabíamos que no debía pasar nada, que debíamos olvidarnos del asunto, pero era imposible… _

**Ese rato cuando hablamos los dos,  
esquivando miradas  
que pensamos, que la gente está ciega,  
que al fin la engañamos.  
Huele a peligro  
hablar contigo  
porque olvidamos que, hace tiempo,  
cada uno de los dos ya tiene un nido.**  
_  
No sé que tan ciegos estaban los demás. Creo que sólo James se dio cuenta. Sirius sospechaba de algo, una vez habló conmigo al respecto medio en broma medio en serio, pero básicamente para aclararme que confiaba demasiado en su amigo y en mí para sospechar que pasáramos a más. Era la primera vez que le molestaba mi proximidad con uno de sus amigos. Si no era tan evidente, al menos podía sentir que algo no estaba bien. _

_Nosotros no queríamos pasar a más. Creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que tuve miedo de mi misma, de lo que pudiese hacer. Pero era imposible de evitar, las miradas, el deseo que frenaba a duras penas. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Yo era la esposa de Sirius Black! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sirius era como yo, éramos el uno para el otro. Entre Remus y yo sólo había una cosa: química. Una química salvaje y explosiva. Simplemente… peligro. _

**Huele a peligro  
el sólo hecho de acercarme a conversarte  
con el pretexto de que de algo quiero hablarte.  
Un solo paso en falso  
y nada ya nos puede detener.  
Huele a peligro  
ese deseo que se esconde en la mirada.  
El fuego atroz de una pasión desesperada  
esa inquietud alborotada  
con el hambre retrasada.  
Huele a peligro.**

_Nos las ingeniamos para salir adelante, para evitar caer en la tentación que cada vez era más grande. Cuando James decidió intervenir ese día en el almuerzo me enfadé. Yo no iba a traicionar a Sirius, no pensaba hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Luego llegó la carta de Snape y empezó a suceder lo terrible… _

-Flash Back-

Megara se sentía particularmente mal ese día. Tenía náuseas y un gran dolor de cabeza. Sirius había salido rumbo al ministerio momentos antes, tras hacerle jurar que si se sentía mal lo llamaría para que volviera a casa.

Se miró en el espejo preocupada. ¿No estaría embarazada verdad? Sabía que a Sirius le haría ilusión, después de todo estaba como loco con Harry, el recién nacido primogénito de su mejor amigo. Les habían pedido que fueran los padrinos del niño. Ahora bien, si ella nunca había pensado en casarse hasta que tres años antes Sirius se lo había propuesto, tener hijos no era siquiera una de las posibilidades para su futuro que tenía en mente.

Pero no, no era eso… ¿verdad?

En ese momento llegó una lechuza que no conocía.

Al tomar el sobre que llevaba se sobresaltó, reconocía esa letra: era la letra de su ex novio y mejor amigo de toda la vida: Severus Snape.

"Megara:

Sé que desde que me uní a tu padre me desconociste como amigo y me dijiste que no querías volver a saber nada de mí, pero debido a lo que he averiguado tenía que ponerme en contacto contigo.

El movimiento de tu padre es mucho más oscuro de lo que yo creía, debo reconocer que tenías razón, ya no me siento bien aquí, pero no hay marcha atrás. He entrado en el grupo más cercano a tu padre, el de los mortífagos, y en nuestra última reunión nos ha comunicado algo muy importante.

Al parecer hay una profecía que le ha indicado que hay un niño capaz de vencerlo. Cree que el hijo de los mejores amigos del cretino de tu marido es ese niño y va tras él. Tiene un plan para alcanzarlo y la base de su plan eres tú.

No entendí muy bien que planea hacerte, pero quiere obligarte a hacerle daño, a él, a sus padres y a Black. Por lo que dijo parece que quiere poseerte.

No debería decirte esto, es peligroso que tu padre se entere de que te he alertado, pero no puedo dejarlo usarte.

Hay una manera de evitar las posesiones con magia oscura, puedo informarte de cómo hacerlo, pero no sé que tan efectiva sea contra los poderes del señor oscuro. Tienes que alejarte de ellos sí no quieres que suceda algo que puedas lamentar. Yo personalmente no sufriría si algo le pasase a uno de ellos, pero sé que tú sí.

Ten mucho cuidado, y por favor destruye esta carta después de leerla.

Tuyo siempre,

Snape".

-Fin del flash back-

_No quise creerlo. Destruí la carta, como Snapy me pedía que hiciera, pero no quise escucharlo. _

_Sabía mi padre podía poseerme, lo había hecho ya antes para obligarme a morder a unos prisioneros en luna llena para crear su ejército de criaturas oscuras. Logré escapar a duras penas de su posesión esa vez, pero ahora él era mucho más poderoso. _

_La primera vez que lo sentí dentro de mi fue dos días después de ese, cuando estaba con Sirius cuidando a Harry mientras sus padres habían ido a celebrar su aniversario. Yo tenía a Harry alzado cuando lo sentí. Mis brazos se cerraron con demasiada fuerza alrededor del bebé, quien chilló horrorizado. Sirius lo tomó de mis brazos y lo tranquilizó. Me preguntó que qué me pasaba y le dije que no era nada… pero yo sabía lo que era. Lo dejé sólo con el chico, le dije que necesitaba tomar aire. _

_Desde ese día empezó una lucha constante con mi padre, una lucha de voluntades en la que cada vez me era más difícil vencer, así que cada vez trabajaba con más ahínco contra él. Dumbledore se enfadaba por mi falta de prudencia y mi violencia para contraatacar, pero yo tenía que hacerlo si no quería volverme loca. _

_Yo ya no era la misma. Sirius no entendía que pasaba, trató de averiguar que me pasaba, pero yo no respondía. Tuvimos varias discusiones, nuestra relación se estaba yendo a pique y nos distanciamos. Era necesario. James también trató de sonsacarme que me sucedía, al igual que Lily, Andrómeda y hasta Remus. Trataron de hablar conmigo, no sabían en realidad que sucedía. Pero yo no se los diría, yo no les diría que tenían a su lado un arma que Voldemort podía utilizar para matarlos. No tenía donde más ir, y no quería irme. Fui totalmente egoísta. Solo entendí que tenía que hacerlo hasta esa noche. _

-Flash Back-

Megara no podía dormir. Su esposo estaba a su lado, pero al contrario de ella dormía profundamente. Ese día habían discutido de nuevo, Sirius no comprendía que le pasaba a su esposa. Últimamente estaba ojerosa, era más imprudente, descuidada y sobretodo, más seria. No había logrado sacarle palabra sobre qué le sucedía y eso estaba causando problemas graves dentro del matrimonio.

La mujer se incorporó y lo miró dormir profundamente. Viéndolo, nadie diría que acababan de discutir y que una guerra de la que pendía la vida de todos estaba en curso. Sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

En ese momento lo sintió otra vez mucho más fuerte que antes

_"Hola hija… " _

_"Déjame en paz"_ –dijo Megara mentalmente- _"¿por qué no puedes seguir tu camino y olvidarte de mi?" _

_"Por que tú eres parte de mis planes Megara, porque tú eres mi arma dentro del grupo de Dumbledore" _

_"No lo soy" _

_"Entonces… ¿por qué tienes ese cuchillo sobre el pecho de tu querido esposo" _

Megara parpadeó y entonces fue conciente de lo que hacía. No sabía en que momento había tomado la cuchilla de Sirius y la había abierto. En ese momento la sostenía a unos milímetros de la piel de Sirius, apuntando a su corazón.

La dejó caer con horror y se alejó de la cama.

_"Jajaja…" –_escuchó la voz de su padre dentro de su mente_- "no puedes escapar de mi" _

_"¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

_"Quiero que mates a Harry Potter" _

_"Nunca" _

_"Lo harás Megara, habrías matado a Sirius Black si yo no te hubiera alertado de que te estaba obligando a hacerlo"_

_"No soy títere de nadie" _

_"Eres mi hija, y eso me basta. A través de la sangre puedo llegar a ti" _

_"¡NO!" _

Con un supremo esfuerzo Megara logró sacar a su padre de su mente. Estaba bañada en sudor, ¿cómo había sucedido eso? No podía arriesgarse a perder el control así de nuevo. Sacó la maleta del armario y empacó con un movimiento de varita. Miró a Sirius una última vez y lanzó un beso en el aire.

Salió rápidamente del apartamento. Levantó la varita y frente a ella apareció el autobús noctámbulo.

-Al número 15 de Darlington Hills, por favor.

El viaje fue terrible. Su mundo se había derrumbado, había terminado todo. Pero no podía seguir sola, no en su estado… Se bajó frente a una pequeña casa de aspecto algo deteriorado. Llamó al timbre varias veces. Era muy tarde, sabía que iba a despertarlo. La puerta se abrió momentos después. Un soñoliento Remus Lupin abrió la puerta, pero al verla, su expresión cambió a alarma.

-¡Megara! ¿Estás bien?

-Fin del flash back-

_No, no estaba bien… _

-Megara, ¿estás bien?

La mujer levantó la vista interrumpiendo sus reflexiones: Remus la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación de Sirius de Grimmauld Place.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero con ansiedad sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo aún no lo he terminado, se llama "Loba herida" y también es medio songfic.

Gracias por sus reviews que contesto a continuación.

**Lil Evans:** ¡Hola! Que alegría verte en más de una historia. Perdona por no seguir pronto pero la U no me había dejado… besos a ti también.

**Elena Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic… me parece que Megara no es muy popular. Lo del lío espero que esto te aclare un poco, y sino el siguiente lo dejará claro. No, no fue completamente por eso, pero si tuvo que ver en que Sirius desconfiara. ¿Quién dice que se enteró? Nos vemos!

**Andrea:** ¡Hola amiga! Me alegra que te parezca que mejoramos. Sé que ya leíste este chap, así que asumo que ya sabes que hubo entre ellos…

**Sakura Diana Black:** ¡Hola amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Creo que eres de las pocas personas que le agrada Meg, a mi en lo personal me agrada el personaje. Espero que hayas adivinado, y ya te puse en mi MSN. Nada de ponerse celosa de los personajes, sólo ponte tu en su lugar… Nos vemos!

**Daina-chan:** ¡Hola! Pues sí que se traían algo, espero que te haya gustado el chap y dejara las cosas más claras. Veremos si te pones al día en el de Sara, pero ya van muchos capítulos… nos vemos.

**Isa:** No, Megara no se conforma con poco, ella va a por todas, y es que en medio de tanto galán debe ser difícil decidirse por uno… y eso de un reflejo de lo que quieren ser los escritores pues… esposa de Sirius, amiga de James, ex de Snape y además Remus, no suena nada mal…

**Remsie:** ¡Hola! Espero a ver si este chap te ha cambiado o más bien acentuado tus pensamientos sobre Megara. Ya viste qué pasó el día de la boda, aunque no andas tan perdida en cuanto a Remus. Me alegra que te gustara el chap y sorry por durar tanto…

**Pupi-chan:** ¡Hola! Pues aquí está casi toda la información, ya se está destapando todo el asunto. Espero que también te haya parecido interesante. Besos.

**Andrea Lupin: **¡Hola! No sé como ingresar a las lupinas pero puedo averiguar. Sí tengo MSN (aliciasp13hotmailcom) espero que sea más clara la relación entre Meg y Rem.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero poder publicar pronto. Mientras tanto les recomiendo algunas de mis otras historias, tengo dos one shot, uno sobre Sirius (Siempre a mi) y otro sobre Lily y James (Doce rosas). ¡Ah, y mi hermana tiene un one shot muy bueno sobre Snape en el que sale Sirius que se llama "Si tu me miras"! Pueden encontrarla en mis autoras favoritas como amsp14.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	9. Loba herida

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada me disculpo por el enorme atraso, sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar esta historia a pesar de que había dicho que en vacaciones avanzaría más, pero la verdad es que me centré en terminar mi historia grande y perdí toda mi inspiración para esta otra. Sabía lo que sucedía en este capítulo pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo seguirla. Ahora ya tengo la idea, pero tenía que ocurrírseme el día que empiezo las clases…

Ténganme paciencia por favor, les prometo que voy a terminar la historia pero no sé cuando podré publicar lo que sigue. Quedan como unos tres capítulos según mis cálculos.

Lo otro por lo que me disculpo es por los problemas que estoy teniendo para que Fanfiction suba algunos signos, lo que puede dificultar la lectura mucho. He hecho lo que he podido, pero no se ha dejado.

En este capítulo encontrarán otra canción que es una de mis favoritas. Es una canción algo vieja, la canta Carlos Montilla y era el tema de una novela. La canción se llama _"Loba herida"._ Tengo que agradecer principalmente a mi hermana por habérmela "presentado".

No los atraso más y los dejo con el capítulo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Loba herida**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una vez que Megara desapareció al final de las escaleras, Harry se volvió muy molesto hacia su ex profesor.

¡Pero Remus¿por qué hiciste eso?

Remus sonrió.

Esta vez se te olvidó lo de profesor…

Harry lo miró sin sonreír, visiblemente molesto. Remus recuperó la compostura.

Megara es muy sensible al pasado. Ya sé que da la impresión de no interesarse por nada, pero la verdad es que sólo se dedica a poner el pasado en el olvido sin haberlo superado. Si la haces enfrentar al pasado… la quiebras.

Remus miraba con preocupación en la dirección que Megara había desaparecido. Había visto en ella la misma mirada desesperada de aquella noche fatal… La animosidad hacia la mujer que había manifestado una media hora antes durante la comida había desaparecido.

¿Está preocupado por ella? –le preguntó Harry al ver su expresión. Remus suspiró.

Terminemos de recoger esto –fue su única respuesta.

Harry lo ayudó a recoger, pero pudo notar que Remus no dejaba de ver hacia el segundo piso de la casa a cada momento.

Profesor… ¿por qué no va a hablar con ella?

Es mejor dejarla sola…

¿Con sus pensamientos? Creí que quería evitar que recordara el pasado.

Tal vez le haga bien hacerlo –dijo Remus dudoso.

¿Sola?

Remus lo miró un momento como nunca antes lo había visto.

Harry, no tienes idea de lo parecido a James que eres en este momento –dijo con seriedad poniendo una mano en su hombro. Inmediatamente después subió las escaleras en busca de Megara. Tenía una ligera idea de donde podía estar la chica.

No se había equivocado, la puerta del cuarto de Sirius estaba entornada. La abrió lentamente. Ahí estaba Megara, recostada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Megara¿estás bien?

La mujer pareció despertar su ensimismamiento y lo miró sorprendida. Remus pudo notar que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Estaba recordando la noche que dejé a Sirius…

_Flash back_

Lo dejé Remus. Terminó –le contestó Megara viendo el fuego de la chimenea con la mirada perdida. Estaba sentada en el suelo.

Pero, tiene que haber solución… hablaremos con Dumbledore…

No –dijo Megara- ya terminó la historia feliz. Me iré.

No puedes dejar a Sirius.

Ya lo hice Remus, no quería hacerlo, pero ya lo hice.

La chica empezó a temblar y a sollozar. Remus se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

Todo estará bien Meg…

Ella lo abrazó y empezó a llorar en su hombro. Nunca la había visto quebrarse así. Le dio un tímido beso en la cabeza, para tranquilizarla, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda lentamente, hasta que la chica empezó a calmarse un poco, aunque no del todo. Remus le dio otro beso en la frente, la chica dejó de llorar y lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración, un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas. Sin pensar en lo que estaba pasando, Megara lo besó. Lentamente en un inicio, con mucha suavidad. Luego, poco a poco fue profundizando el beso. Remus no tuvo tiempo de pensar en no corresponderle, antes de que se diera cuenta los dos estaban recostados en la alfombra, toda la pasión salvaje acumulada que tenían estaba saliendo a flote.

Meg… no, espera. ¡No podemos hacer esto! –exclamó Remus de pronto, reaccionando antes de terminar de quitarle la túnica a la chica.

¿Por qué? – la chica lo miró sin entender- tú lo deseas, yo lo deseo… lo sabes, desde hace mucho…

Meg… tú no estás bien, y Sirius…

No pienses Remus… no me recuerdes a Sirius… - Megara lo calló con un beso.

No – Remus separó de ella- no hoy. No así.

Te necesito Remus –dijo Megara cerrando los ojos- por favor.

Aquí estoy –dijo él tendiéndole una mano y ayudándola a ponerse en pie- no te dejaré sola. Pero no pasaremos a más. No hoy.

Megara lo abrazó con fuerza.

¿Lo entiendes, verdad? –le preguntó él obligándola a mirarlo. Ella asintió lentamente.

Gracias –dijo la chica suspirando y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Puedes quedarte aquí hoy. Mañana iremos a buscar un lugar para que puedas quedarte mientras solucionas lo de tu padre…

_Fin del flash back_

Remus bajó la vista y se sentó junto a ella.

Esa noche…

Fue el inicio del fin –dijo Megara- si esa noche hubiéramos dormido juntos… habría sido un error.

¿Después no lo fue?

La verdad yo había dejado a Sirius ya –dijo Megara restándole importancia- y tú y yo, pues… no éramos una pareja normal.

Pero Sirius todavía era tu esposo… y mi amigo.

Megara sonrió con ironía.

Aquí fue donde conocí a Sirius –dijo mirando el cuarto con expresión ensoñada- me pregunto si cuando estaba aquí lo recordaría…

De hecho que sí –Remus se levantó y se dirigió al empolvado escritorio, de donde sacó un juego de ajedrez que lucía reluciente, en contraste con lo demás, denotando uso y cuidado- lo encontré varias veces jugando con esto.

Megara sonrió con tristeza.

Siempre me hacía sentir bien –confesó Megara- Sirius ha sido la única persona con la que me he sentido segura. No se merecía lo que le hice.

No le hiciste nada, fue por su propia seguridad que lo dejaste –dijo Remus con cuidado. No sabía exactamente en que dirección iban los pensamientos de Megara.

¿Y lo que te hice a ti¿Y el haberme ido? Tenías razón, tenía que haberme quedado para enfrentarlo. Fui una cobarde.

No Megara –dijo Remus- tú solo…

No tienes que endulzarme la verdad –dijo Megara cortante- fui una cobarde, lo sé, aprendí a vivir con ello. Pero es duro verlo reflejado en los ojos de Lily, en la mirada de James… en Harry.

Sí, lo entiendo… pero tuviste tus razones para irte. Voldemort te iba a obligar a hacer una atrocidad.

Mi padre nunca me ha podido obligar. ¿Por qué tuve que impresionarme tanto ese día?

¡Por que casi matas a Sirius¿Te parece poco?

¿Y que hay de ti Remus? Te he tratado bastante mal, y la verdad, tú te portaste mucho mejor que yo.

¿Me porté mejor? –preguntó Remus incrédulamente.

Sí -dijo Megara asintiendo- yo me limité a esconderme mientras desarrollaba ese hechizo que me dijo Snapy para evitar las posesiones y tú me ayudabas, cuidabas de mi, me llevabas provisiones, me preguntabas como estaba… No me dejaste sola a pesar del peligro que era y del daño que te estaba haciendo. A ti y a ellos. ¿Cuántos meses fueron¿Ocho o nueve antes de que me fuera definitivamente?

Nueve.

Nueve meses cuidándome. A mi, a una traidora que sufría por haber dejado a su marido y que se sentía doblemente culpable, por dejarlo y por estar enamorada de otro hombre.

Meg, tal vez no debamos volver sobre ello…

_Sólo una vez te mire_

_Y eso bastó para atarme _

_A esos dos ojos de sol_

_Más nadie que yo será quien te ame._

Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi –dijo Megara- aunque lo negamos tanto tiempo y nos dedicamos a jugar, tú también lo sabías ¿verdad?

Creo que sí, pero eras la novia de Sirius¿qué iba a hacer yo? –dijo Remus volviendo a su lado- Pero no lo tuve claro hasta el día de tu boda. Te quería a ti, y creo que tu sabías bien que sólo tú podrías quererme a pesar de lo que yo era. Me fui después de tu boda por lo mismo. Quería que ustedes fueran felices. Cuando volví creí haberlo superado pero…

No lo hiciste –continuó Megara- tus ojos son demasiado expresivos. Tú nunca decías nada, pero… era demasiado obvio para mi. Yo también estaba pasando por lo mismo¿sabes? Pero éramos tan distintos… tu siempre tan pasivo, tan tranquilo… y yo era todo lo contrario. Pero sabía que yo podía despertarte. Y al final lo hice¿no?

_Y tu mirar habla más de lo que dice tu boca_

_Eres pasivo volcán_

_Más yo te haré despertar _

_Y de amor te vuelvo loco_

No es nada de que enorgullecerse –dijo Remus molesto- yo estaba solo todo el tiempo y no podía dejar de pensar en ti¡en la esposa de mi mejor amigo!. ¿Sabes como se siente eso?

¡Sí que lo sé! Todo este tiempo, después de la condena de Sirius, creí que ibas a buscarme. Te estuve esperando¿sabes? A veces hasta creí verte aparecer… -Megara rió sin ninguna alegría- Hasta que comprendí que me odiabas demasiado ahora…

_Trozos de amor deshaciéndose en mi soledad_

_En otros rostros veo tus ojos y tú no estás_

¿Esperándome? –preguntó Remus estupefacto.

Así es –dijo Megara- creí que una vez que Sirius estuviera en la cárcel no teníamos más que el uno al otro. Después de todo lo que había pasado…

Lo pensé –confesó Remus- pero estaba demasiado enojado, y después del último encuentro que habíamos tenido y que no vinieras a nada creí que querías alejarte de todo. Pensé muchas veces, en medio del odio que sentía por Sirius cuando creía que era el traidor, en como podríamos habernos amado tú y yo…

_Cuánto pudiéramos amarnos, cuanto_

_Y con las manos alcanzar mil estrellas _

_Ver nuestro cielo más que iluminado_

_Y caminar sobre una misma huella _

_Mas tu cariño no está junto a mí_

_De ti distante no puedo existir_

_Aúllo en las noches_

_Sin ti no hay vida_

_Y tu sin mi amor eres loba herida_

Yo también lo pensé, me hacías muchísima falta… –dijo Megara sonriendo- Que tontos que hemos sido desde el inicio. Al inicio lo que era un juego, llegó a ser una obsesión… ¡Cómo se simplificó todo al pensar que Sirius era culpable! Y ni aún así lo hicimos… los dos somos unos cobardes.

Y luego resultó que Sirius era inocente. Nunca me he sentido más culpable en mi vida –dijo Remus apesumbrado- todo lo que había pensado sobre él ese tiempo… me había justificado de lo que había pasado diciendo que él era culpable, él era el traidor que se hacía que sufría por tu desaparición pero en realidad te buscaba para Voldemort. Cuando entendí que la verdad era que yo le había escondido a su esposa por casi un año mientras el sufría buscándola. Y que no sólo se la había ocultado, sino que la había tomado.

Tú no me escondiste –lo corrigió Megara- yo me escondí y tú me ayudaste.

Tú no lo veías hecho pedazos, tratando de comportarse normalmente pero con ese fondo de tristeza en los ojos.

No, pero te veía a ti. Veía como esto te estaba matando. Desde ese mismo día, cuando James y Sirius llegaron a preguntarte por mí. Debí haber desaparecido de tu vida para siempre.

_Flash back _

Los Potter se despertaron sobresaltados. James miró el reloj. Eran apenas las cinco y media de la mañana. Alguien llamaba a su puerta con rudeza.

James tomó su varita al tiempo que Lily iba al cuarto de Harry, quien a penas tenía un mes de nacido.

¡James¡Soy yo!

Al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo James bajó la varita, pero se apresuró a abrir.

¡Padfoot¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien?

¡Megara no está

¿Qué? –James lo miró perplejo, al igual que Lily quien había bajado al oír la voz de Sirius.

Esta mañana cuando me levanté no estaba. No están sus cosas tampoco.

James y Lily intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Entra a la casa Sirius –dijo Lily dirigiéndose a la cocina- estás muy alterado, te daré algo para los nervios.

No hay tiempo, tenemos que buscarla, si Voldemort la encuentra…

Lily tiene razón –dijo James negando- vamos amigo, entra y hablaremos con calma.

A regañadientes Sirius entró y tomó la taza de té de tilo que le daba Lily.

¿Dónde puede haber ido? –preguntó Lily mordiéndose un labio mientras pensaba.

Lo que más me preocupa –dijo James lentamente- es por qué se ha ido.

Me ha dejado –dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos, apretó con tanta fuerza la oreja de la jarra que sus nudillos se pusieron totalmente blancos¡maldita sea!

No hay que saltar a conclusiones precipitadas –dijo Lily conciliadoramente, pero Sirius negó.

Anoche tuvimos otra discusión. Ella había estado tan extraña, traté de obligarla a decirme que le pasaba… se hartó de mí y me dejó.

Padfoot, la verdad estás apresurándote…

Ustedes sabían como estaba la situación –cortó Sirius- no estábamos bien y hoy me levanto y ni ella ni sus cosas están. ¿Qué debo pensar?

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la sala.

¿Y qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó James al fin.

Buscarla, no voy a dejar las cosas así. Pensé que podía haber venido aquí…

No –dijo Lily- estuvo aquí ayer en la tarde, pero no la vimos más. Tal vez pueda estar donde Andrómeda.

O donde Remus –dijo James de repente.

Buena idea –dijo Sirius levantándose.

Espérame –dijo James- voy contigo.

Momentos después ambos hombres se encontraban en casa de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, pero ninguno sabía nada de Megara. La siguiente estación era Darlington Hills.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta oyeron movimiento dentro del apartamento, pero hasta momentos después Remus abrió la puerta con aspecto soñoliento.

¿Sirius, James¿Qué sucede?

¿No has visto a Meg? –preguntó Sirius rápidamente. Remus los miró alternativamente.

¿A Megara¿Hoy? Chicos, son las siete y media de la mañana…

Se fue de casa –explicó James¿no nos invitas a pasar?

Remus miró un momento inquieto dentro, pero luego les dio paso.

¿Ibas a salir temprano? –le preguntó James al ver que ya estaba vestido.

Sí, tengo que ir a hacer unas vueltas… -contestó Remus distraídamente- pero¿qué sucedió?

¡No lo sé! –dijo Sirius cerca de la desesperación- desperté y ni ella ni sus cosas estaban. Discutimos ayer, quizá me pasé en las cosas que le dije, ella no era feliz desde hace mucho… tal vez fue mi culpa…

No –dijo Remus cortante- Tú no le hiciste nada. Quizá solo necesite un tiempo fuera…

No Moony –dijo Sirius desolado- me dejó. Creo que mejor nos vamos para que puedas terminar de alistarte e irte. ¿No tienes alguna idea de donde puedo buscarla?

Remus negó lentamente.

Sabes que si ella no quiere que la encuentres no vas a hacerlo¿verdad?

Sirius asintió y salió del apartamento. James antes de salir se dirigió a Remus en voz baja.

Tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

No te entiendo.

Sabes donde está Megara. O al menos que iba a dejar a Sirius ¿no?

No sé de que me hablas.

Espero que sepas lo que haces –dijo James amenazadoramente antes de salir. Remus cerró la puerta con llavín y se recostó en ella con un suspiro.

Oyó unos pasos bajando la escalera. Al abrir los ojos vio a Megara que lo miraba con una mezcla de pena y agradecimiento. Estaba inusualmente calmada. Le había dado algo de tomar y luego había esperado a que se durmiera. Había velado junto a ella toda la noche.

James es muy listo ¿verdad?

¿Qué hicimos Megara? –dijo Remus con resentimiento -Acabo de mentirle a mis mejores amigos y uno de ellos lo sabe. Y te aseguro que no piensa que es por tu padre que dejaste a Sirius y viniste a mí. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue decirle a Sirius con lo mal que se veía que no tenía idea de donde estabas¿Darle la cara después… después de anoche?

Lo sé Remus –dijo Megara bajando la vista- te debo una. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo pague? –añadió en tono de broma, pero Remus no estaba para bromas.

Yéndote lo antes posible.

Lo sé, gracias por todo Remsie.

Espera –le dijo Remus al verla subir para buscar su equipaje- lamento haber sido tan brusco, sé que no es fácil para ti tampoco.

Pues vieras que no, no lo es.

Si necesitas mi ayuda para cualquier otra cosa…

Megara sonrió.

Ahora que lo mencionas…

_Fin del Flash back_

Te hice odiarme, lo sé –dijo Megara mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

No te odiaba…

Claro que me odiabas, no me quites crédito –dijo ella sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo- que ahora que has vuelto a enfrentarte a mi encantadora personalidad se te haya pasado un poco el odio es otra cosa…

¡Megara, deja de hacer eso!

¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella alarmada ante la reacción de Remus.

¡Ser así! Estamos teniendo una conversación seria aquí.

Lo sé –dijo ella poniéndose seria, pero acercándose más a él- y en serio creo que desde que me viste sentiste renacer lo mismo que sentías por mi antes… o que tal vez nunca dejaste de sentir.

Meg…

Vamos Remsie. ¿Quieres oírlo de mi? Yo sí te extraño, y sí he pensado en volver contigo. Mi orgullo me lo impedía…igual que a ti. Pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.

En la casa de Sirius…

Según el juez ahora es tuya y mía.

¡Megara!

No podemos vivir con el fantasma de Sirius, y lo sabes. Tú también lo deseas Remus, sólo acéptalo.

_Sigo soñando en volver a derretirme en tus ojos_

_Y ese huracán de tu piel_

_Y este quererte tener se ha convertido en mi todo _

Harry está aquí. ¿Quieres que suceda lo mismo de la última vez?

_Flash back_

**_"Por favor ven esta noche… no quiero estar sola" _**

Remus miró la casa frente a él con aprensión. ¿Entrar o no entrar? Lo deseaba más que nada… pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no debía hacerlo.

Tras ayudar a Megara a instalarse, esta había entrado en contacto con Snape y este la había ayudado a hacer una poción para evitar las posesiones externas mientras que Voldemort no supiera donde estaba.

Una vez al mes él iba a dejarle provisiones, ella no podía salir de la casa, era demasiado peligroso. No había tenido contacto con Sirius, no le había avisado a nadie. James no había vuelto a insistirle a Remus con el tema, pero este último sabía que su amigo no había olvidado sus sospechas.

Y ahora sus sospechas eran más que fundadas. Hacía ocho meses que la señora Black y él tenían una relación… mucho más que de amistad.

Esa noche era el cumpleaños de Megara. Habían dicho que no volvería a pasar… pero ella lo estaba llamando. No quería estar sola…

¿Meg?

¡Remus¡Viniste!

La chica se acercó a él. Llevaba un corto vestido rojo fuego y el pelo suelto. Lo abrazó y le dio un profundo beso.

Meg… ¿estás bien?

Sí, es sólo que no quería estar sola, como te dije.

Remus miró a su alrededor detenidamente. El apartamento/escondite de Megara era muy confortable, y en ese momento estaba ambientado con velas encendidas por todo el lugar, una mesa con dos platos y una suave música.

Era imposible contenerse. Esa mujer era adictiva. Esa mujer era demasiado para él. Los remordimientos de conciencia habían desaparecido algún tiempo atrás. Deslizarse entre las sábanas con ella era suficiente para enterrarlos en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. La pasión salvaje que se desbordaba entre ellos lo hacía olvidar cualquier cosa. Hacía nueve meses que había dejado a Sirius… no había nada de malo en lo que hacían…

Creo que la poción ha funcionado –le comentó Megara horas más tarde, cuando Remus la abrazaba y ambos descansaban en la cama de la chica- no he vuelto a sentir la mente de mi padre tratando de alcanzarme.

Me alegra oír eso -comentó Remus mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la chica y le daba besitos en el cuello.

Creo que ya podría irme de aquí…

¿Irte? – Remus se detuvo y la obligó a volverse¿a dónde?

No lo sé…

¡Pero…!

Espera un momento –dijo Megara incorporándose de repente, dejando caer la sábana descubriendo su pecho desnudo¿no oyes un ruido?

Si quieres desviar la atención del tema…

¡Remus¡Afina tu oído de licántropo y escucha!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron preocupados. Ambos alcanzaron sus varitas…

La puerta se abrió de repente, pero ninguno lanzó un hechizo.

James los miraba con cara de decepción desde el umbral.

Lo sabía –fue lo único que dijo antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer rumbo a la salida.

Remus y Megara intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada, ambos fueron a seguirlo, pero Megara fue más rápida. Se levantó rápidamente y se cubrió con una bata.

¡Quédate aquí! Yo hablaré con él.

¡Tengo que explicarle!

¡Lo harás después! Déjame a mi primero.

Megara salió con determinación terminando de ponerse la bata. Alcanzó a James en las escaleras del edificio.

¡James¡Espera!

¡Te dije que tenías que dejar ese juego Megara¡Te lo advertí¿Cómo pudiste?

James, no dejé a Sirius por Remus, te juro que esto pasó después.

No es cierto, no pasó después. Tal vez no habían llegado a la intimidad antes, pero lo de ustedes se viene cociendo desde hace mucho tiempo… te advertí para que lo detuvieras y no me pusiste atención.

James, por favor… no le digas a Sirius.

¿Qué no le diga¿Sabes lo que ha sufrido Sirius desde que lo dejaste sin ninguna nota, ninguna explicación¿Sabes que ha llegado a pensar que estás muerta y por eso no has tenido contacto con él?

Lo lamento, de verdad no quería hacerlo sufrir… por eso mismo, no se lo digas James. Si se entera de que Remus…

También hablaré con Remus sobre esto. Te dije que este juego podía herir a muchas personas¿o no? Empezando contigo misma Meg, luego Sirius¿y no crees que Remus haya salido herido también? Claro, él es parte de la situación, pero sabes que la traición lo seguirá por siempre… vamos Megara, hasta a mí me ha dolido más de lo que puedes imaginar adivinar a dónde venía Remus cada mes y entrar para encontrarme con esto.

Lo siento de verdad James, no sé como hacer para que me creas…

Te creo. Realmente creo que lo lamentas.

No le digas a Sirius, por favor. Desapareceré de la vida de todos ustedes, pero no le digas Sirius.

Merece saberlo…

No merece sufrir más. Por favor James.

Aléjate de Remus, de todos nosotros. Júrame que no lo buscarás de nuevo, y no le diré nada a Sirius.

Lo juro.

James asintió y se fue sin decirle nada más.

Esa fue la última vez que Megara vio a James… y la última que vio a Remus antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort.

_Fin del Flash back_

No es lo mismo Remus. Harry no es James. Sirius está muerto. James está muerto. Sólo quedamos tú y yo… y podríamos recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido estos años. ¿No crees que ya guardamos suficiente penitencia por nuestro pecado?

No lo sé Megara…

Piensa en todo lo que podríamos amarnos Remus, piensa en todos estos años de infelicidad y soledad… ¿no crees que merecemos ser felices alguna vez¿Me vas a decir que no te has acordado de mí en tus noches solitarias¿En cada luna llena que te hiere mientras sabes que igual me hiere a mi¿No hiere más la soledad?

_Cuánto pudiéramos amarnos, cuanto_

_Y con las manos alcanzar mil estrellas _

_Ver nuestro cielo más que iluminado_

_Y caminar sobre una misma huella _

_Mas tu cariño no está junto a mí_

_De ti distante no puedo existir_

_Aúllo en las noches_

_Sin tu no hay vida_

_Y tu sin mi amor eres loba herida_

Remus se quedó viéndola sorprendido. Megara no era de hablar de esa manera nunca, pero acababa de reflejar todo lo que él estaba pensando, todo lo que había sentido durando esos 15 años…

Ella lo miraba expectante, estaba muy cerca suyo…

Se inclinó un poco, sus labios estaban muy cerca… un ligero roce, todo lo que habían estado deseando… poco a poco se juntaron un poco más, hasta que Remus rodeó a la mujer entre sus brazos…

¡MALDITOS FENÓMENOS¡AMIGOS DE LOS SANGRE SUCIAS¡ESCORIA!

¡Por un demonio! –exclamó Megara separándose asustada de Remus¿qué fue eso?

Es el retrato de la madre de Sirius… -dijo Remus levantándose- han llamado a la puerta probablemente.

Salieron de la habitación rápidamente, mientras la señora Black continuaba su retahíla de insultos.

Bajaron al primer piso. No había señales de Harry, Remus sabía que el chico se acostaba temprano.

Realmente llamaban a la puerta. Era Severus Snape. Entró a la casa tras ver dos veces por encima de sus hombros. Saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Megara.

Tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Remus preocupado, Snape lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Megara le estrechó el brazo suavemente.

¿Qué sucede Snapy?

Tu padre. Sabe que estás aquí… y nuevamente quiere utilizarte.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos en la escalera.

¿Profesor Lupin¿Megara¿Qué sucede?

Harry miró con sorpresa al profesor de pociones, pero lo que más lo alarmó fue la palidez de Megara al verlo.

La pesadilla empezaba de nuevo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad este capítulo nunca me terminó de convencer y por eso duré tanto en publicarlo, pero en fin me decidí al ver que ya volvía a la U y aún no había seguido. Espero sus comentario, y a continuación contesto sus reviews al capítulo anterior:

**Sakura Diana Black:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, no te considero una odiosa ni nada por el estilo. Entiendo por completo lo de tener mucho que hacer, pero me pregunto que ha sido de ti, porque no he vuelto a tener noticias tuyas. Ya ves que sí hubo algo, bueno, mucho entre ella y Remus, y entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre ella.

**Daina-chan:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que a alguien le caiga bien Megara, espero que te haya gustado este chap.

**Eva Vidal:** No actualicé nada pronto, pero me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo que has leído y espero que este te guste también.

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Hola wapa! Sí, ya sé pobre Sirius, ni la vida ni las autoras lo hemos tratado muy bien, pero todas estamos dispuestas a consolarlo!

**Lia Du Black:** es una canción de Miriam Hernández que se llama "Huele a peligro". La he oído mucho por radio, no recuerdo en que disco de ella viene, la letra la bajé de internet. Gracias, espero que te guste este chap también.

**Amsp14:** a mí también me gusta la canción anterior, aunque prefiero esta mil veces más. Es que me fascina esta canción!

**Titi de Potter:** Hola! Me alegra oír que te gusta mi fic y la pareja Remus/Megara. Espero saber que te pareció este capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Hermy:** Hola! Qué bien verte en otro de mis fics! Sí, todo va muy bien por acá. Las musas me habían olvidado pero al fin han vuelto. Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que este chap también.

**Elena Potter**: no te muerdas la lengua! Tranquila, di lo que tengas que decir de Megara. Como has dicho yo le tengo cariño porque yo la hice, pero sé que no es especialmente simpática y no apruebo lo que hizo, pero es imagínate estar tan cerca de Sirius y Remus a la vez… Se lo puse complicado a la chica.

Saludos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	10. La pesadilla empieza de nuevo

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling... excepto Megara Riddle Black, toda mía.**

Dios, casi había olvidado este fic (como muchos otros míos, lo lamento). Por motivo del quinesob en la que estoy participando me puse a revisar los guiones a desarrollar que tenía por ahí guardados, y me encontré con el de este capítulo, cuya idea original me gustaba mucho.

Ahora que releo este fic encuentro muchos fallos, y cosas que probablemente no haría ahora (empecé este fic hace 4 años, ¿pueden creerlo?). Pero bueno, me da pena también dejarlo así sin acabar, y por motivo de quinesob aquí está al menos un capítulo más (si es que hay alguien todavía leyendo esto).

.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

**La pesadilla empieza de nuevo**

.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

Megara estaba en un estado de nervios increíble. Caminaba de un lado a otro del salón pasándose las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo cada vez más. Remus estaba sentado en un sillón, y Harry en el contrario. El segundo con expresión de total incomprensión y el primero de gran preocupación. Snape estaba de pie cerca de la pared esperando a que Megara hablara de nuevo.

En medio del tenso ambiente Harry iba a preguntar una vez más que sucedía con la esperanza de tener una respuesta cuando Megara habló.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Sus espías en el ministerio – informó Snape – le dijeron lo sucedido en la lectura del testamento. Como Potter iba a estar ahí había pedido informes al respecto.

-¿Sabe dónde estoy? – preguntó Megara mirando la casa con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

-No, todavía no – dijo Snape – pero está seguro de que estás protegida por la Orden.

Megara asintió y empezó a caminar de nuevo hasta llegar detrás del sillón de Remus en silencio. Harry abrió la boca para preguntar pero…

-¿Sabe que estoy cerca de Harry, o de Remus? – preguntó la chica con ansiedad.

-No.

Suspiró aliviada. Luego le sonrió a Snape.

-Siempre tan adorable Snapy. Gracias por venir a decirme de inmediato.

Snape la fulminó con la mirada después de detener con una gélida mirada la carcajada que Harry estaba a punto de soltar.

-No tomes ese tono – le dijo su amigo.

-¿Cuál tono? – dijo Megara en tono inocente, pero fue Remus el que respondió.

-El tono de "no pasa nada". – Remus se volvió hacia Snape - ¿qué dice Dumbledore?

-Estoy en camino a decirle – dijo Snape disponiéndose a salir.

-¡No! – dijo Megara – ¡Dumbledore no tiene que saberlo, no quiero que lo sepa!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – finalmente Harry había encontrado un espacio para hablar, pues los dos adultos miraban a Megara fijamente. Ninguno de ellos pareció dispuesto a contestar. Megara lo miró algo asustada - ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿por qué es tan grave que Voldemort sepa que estás aquí? ¿por qué Dumbledore no debe saberlo?

Tanto Snape como Remus miraron a Megara. Ella sabía muy bien porqué era tan grave.

_-Flash Back-_

El pelo rojo caía sucio y desordenado enmarcando el rostro de Megara, en ese momento retorcido por dolor y frustración. Su ropa estaba rasgada, manchada con sangre y tierra. Se presionaba el brazo derecho con fuerza, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Una gran herida se veía a través de la tela rota.

Dos hombres estaban con ella en el sucio sótano. Uno de ellos la examinaba con expresión distante.

-Mordidas de hombre-lobo, siempre son casos interesantes. Eso pasa cuando se trata de escapar por el bosque en noche de luna llena…

Megara lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no tenía fuerzas para pensar una respuesta buena y mordaz.

-Sobrevivirá – dijo lacónicamente – un poco de dolor cada mes le recordara su aventura.

-Bien – dijo la voz del otro hombre, que permanecía en las sombras – vete.

-La herida podría tratarse para evitar el dolor – sugirió el otro.

-No quiero evitarle dolor.

El hombre asintió y salió sin decir nada más.

Megara miró al otro hombre con un dejo de terror en la mirada. Era el único hombre que lograba eso en ella. Avanzó saliendo de la sombra, de manera que ella lo pudiera ver desde el suelo, donde se encontraba. Alto, imponente, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, la miraba con desprecio y odio.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte padre – dijo la chica tratando de fingir una sonrisa infructuosamente.

-Trataste de escapar de los Malfoy, de aquellos con quienes te había dejado.

-Sí – admitió con tono ligero – me apetecía un cambio de aires…

Lord Voldemort sacó su varita sin decir nada. Megara tragó grueso. Eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Para qué crees que te entrené Megara? Todos esos meses enseñándote lo que sé de Artes Oscuras y magia elemental…

-¿Por qué soy tu hija y me querías lo mejor educada posible? – dijo en tono de fingida inocencia. La mirada gélida de su padre le reprochó inmediatamente, por lo que susurró para sí – Ilusa de mí sería pensar eso…

-Te entrené porque tienes mis poderes. La sangre de Slytherin corre por tus venas, y me dediqué a convertirte en mi mejor arma, con la determinación de usarte en mi batalla por el ascenso del poder. ¿Realmente crees que te dejaría ir?

Megara se acomodó, tratando de encontrar una posición en la que su brazo doliera menos.

-Pues no me has dado mayor importancia últimamente padre – comentó.

-Porque una adolescente insolente y malcriada no me sirve de nada. Sin embargo – la voz de Voldemort bajó, convirtiéndose en un susurro – esperaba que la sensatez llegara a ti en algún momento. Por eso te dejé con esta familia, esperaba que te hiciera algún bien. Nunca he perdido mi objetivo de tenerte peleando de mi lado.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde… - dijo Megara en tono burlón de ensoñación. Una cachetada la hizo voltear la cara.

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? Eres una estúpida Megara. He invertido demasiado en ti para dejarte escapar… ¿Realmente crees que si no te hubieras encontrado con ese hombre lobo habrías podido escapar de mí? Déjame decirte que habrías llegado tan lejos como yo te lo hubiera permitido, pero te habría encontrado cuando te necesitara y no te quedaría más que volver a mí.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Megara mirándolo con odio – soy libre.

-No Megara… Eres mía. Por sangre eres mía. – una sonrisa malvada surcó el rostro de su padre – Allá donde vayas puedo encontrarte siguiendo tu sangre. Por medio de la sangre puedo obligarte a volver a mí, puedo obligarte a lo que quiera…

Megara se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿No recuerdas cuando te entrenaba? – preguntó Voldemort acercándose más a ella – Cuando te iba a enseñar algo tomaba control de tus habilidades y te guiaba…

-Cómo olvidarlo… - dijo con un suspiro Megara. La sonrisa de Voldemort se pronunció todavía más.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué no te he castigado aún por este ridículo intento de escape?

-Te gusta hacer esperar padre – dijo Megara mirándolo a los ojos – o consideras que la mordida es más que suficiente.

-La mordida es efectivamente por lo que no te he castigado – el brillo en sus ojos hizo que Megara sintiera mil escalofríos – porque al tratar de escapar me has traído un gran regalo Meg… Mi propio licántropo…

Los ojos de Megara se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Eso quería decir…?

-Puedo controlarte Megara, y cuando sea luna llena, podré controlar el lobo que nacerá en ti. ¿Ves el maravilloso regalo que me has dado hija?

-¡No lo haré! – gritó Megara retrocediendo asustada, chocando con la pared.

-Oh, ya creo que sí lo harás… -Voldemort empezó a reír malvadamente – morderás a todos los que yo quiera y pronto tendré un ejército de licántropos a mis órdenes…

-¡No!

-Oh sí.

Voldemort salió del sótano riéndose y cerró la puertilla mágicamente tras sí, dejando a Megara sola, desesperada y muriendo de dolor.

_-Fin del flash Back-_

-¿Vas a contestarle? – le preguntó Remus – ¿o lo hago yo?

-No te atreverías… - dijo Megara haciéndose hacia atrás – me diste tu palabra…

-De no decirle ni a Sirius ni a James ni a nadie de la Orden – especificó Remus – y Harry no es ninguno de los tres. ¿No crees que merece saberlo?

Megara asintió derrotada, pero luego se dirigió a Snape:

-Pero Dumbledore es otro asunto… No puedes decirle a él. Me iré por mi cuenta.

-Dumbledore no va a echarte – dijo Snape firmemente – es más, estoy seguro de que va a ayudarte.

-No quiero su ayuda – dijo la chica testarudamente – Él nunca ha confiado en mí.

-¡Tonterías! – dijo Remus levantándose.

-¡Trató de evitar mi boda! ¡Me echó de la Orden!

-¡Tú te expulsaste por impulsiva e imprudente! – dijo Remus acaloradamente – pero si hubiese desconfiado de ti no habría dejado que supieras nada más después de que te fuiste, ni te habría dejado venir con Harry y conmigo.

-Suficiente – dijo Snape firmemente al ver que Megara iba a replicar – lo lamento Megara, pero tengo que decirle a Dumbledore. Es mi deber. No puedo esconderle esto. Pero le hablaré de lo que hicimos la vez pasada. Creo que aceptará probarlo.

Megara negó lentamente.

-No funcionó del todo bien. Logró encontrarme luego.

-Pero ahora es diferente – dijo Snape – su sangre… no es la misma. Tiene que ver con el rito para recuperar su cuerpo. Lo importante es que le tomará más tiempo que antes encontrarte. Tenemos algo de tiempo prestado para prepararnos. Pero si no le digo a Dumbledore no sé si podré ayudarte.

Megara miró a Remus en busca de apoyo.

-Dumbledore tiene que saberlo – dijo Remus. La última mirada de esperanza fue hacia Harry, quien asintió.

-Es mejor decir las cosas a tiempo – dijo Harry – no cuando es muy tarde.

Megara asintió derrotada.

-Está bien Snapy. Acepto oír las sugerencias de Dumbledore, pero no prometo hacerle caso.

-Pero… - fue a replicar Remus, pero Snape lo interrumpió.

-De acuerdo. Me marcho entonces.

Megara se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y salió de la casa. La mujer lanzó una mirada sin esperanza a Remus. Harry los miró incómodo. Se sentía algo intruso pero… ¡Pero él estaba implicado en lo que sucedía! ¡Y Remus! Y a pesar de que tenía poco de conocerla, tampoco quería que a Megara le pasara nada malo…

-¿Le explicas tú o le explicó yo? – dijo Remus suavemente. Harry supo que se referían a él.

Megara dirigió sus ojos a los verdes esmeralda de Harry, aunque su pensamiento estaba con James.

-No, déjame a mí. Seré valiente por primera vez. No se lo dije a James, no se lo dije a Sirius… Pero se lo diré a Harry.

_-Flash Back-_

-Es una locura, no puedes cambiarme la sangre con una poción.

-No va a cambiarte la sangre, solo a camuflarla.

-¡Pero si mi padre se da cuenta te matará!

-Pues más me vale que funcione, ¿no? – gruñó Snape terminando de mezclar los ingredientes – listo, ahora pon atención a las tomas que debes hacer.

Le dio una larga lista con un estricto horario que le hizo arrugarla nariz.

-Es demasiado rígido. Sólo Lily Potter podría seguir algo así al pie de la letra.

-Bueno, no es a Lily Potter a quien el Señor Oscuro quiere controlar a través de la sangre. Esta poción te permitirá camuflarla y escabullirte por tiempos definidos. Siempre debes tomarlo a la hora indicada o el efecto se detendrá, y sabes que él puede aprovechar cualquier segundo para encontrarte.

-¿De verdad crees que funcione? – preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Snape asintió.

-Confía en mí.

-Eso siempre Snapy – susurró ella tomando un vaso y llenándolo con la poción. - ¿Estás seguro de tu oclumencia? ¿No se dará cuenta?

-No se dará cuenta. Lo juro. Tómala.

Ella levantó el vaso con la poción y sonrió.

-¡Salud!

_-Fin del flash Back-_

-Entonces… ¿tú padre puede dominarte a través de tu sangre? – Harry la miró horrorizado, y tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder un poco sobre el sofá en el que se había sentado a escuchar.

Megara asintió.

-Desde niña lo hacía. Se metía en mí a través de la sangre y me hacía hacer lo que quería. Así aprendí la magia, la sentía cuando él la ejercía, y yo la hacía después.

-Debes ser muy poderosa… -dijo Harry sorprendido. Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, ser modesta no es mi especialidad, ¿verdad Remus?

Le guiñó un ojo y el hombre suspiró.

-Megara es poderosa, pero no es precisamente hábil.

-Vaya, gracias – dijo la mujer haciéndose la ofendida.

-Es cierto – dijo Remus – Como Sirius, siempre pecó de impulsiva… Pensar poco sus ataques.

-Perdoname por moverme por instinto – dijo ella mirándolo profundamente con un deje de picardía que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido.

Sin embargo, había cosas que le preocupaban más en ese momento.

-Pero Megara… ¿Voldemort no podrá encontrarte aquí a través de tu sangre si sabe que estás en el país?

Ella suspiró.

-Tal vez.

Harry miró a Remus, quien dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Snape está seguro de que tomará su tiempo. Pasarás la noche aquí y mañana a primera hora nos iremos a Hogwarts. Es el único lugar seguro.

Megara frunció el ceño.

-No voy a ir donde Dumbledore.

-No es como que haya realmente opción, ¿no? – dijo Remus acercándose, la chica se puso de pie.

-No suelo ir donde no quiero – dijo desafiante.

Antes de que Remus respondiera, Harry se levantó.

-Por favor.

Ella se giró y lo vio. Y no vio al Harry Potter, sino al único amigo que siempre había tenido la cabeza fría y a quien ella le había fallado.

-Harry… no me lo pidas tú, por favor. No puedo decirte que no…

-Por favor – repitió el chico.

Megara cerró los ojos. No podía decirle que no a James Potter de nuevo.

-Harry, Dumbledore no sabe nada de esto…

-Pero, ¿quién más puede ayudarte? – replicó el chico con terquedad.

-No lo necesité la última vez.

-Y mira donde estamos ahora – dijo Remus con voz cansada.

-Por favor – repitió Harry.

Megara cerró los ojos. No podía contra los dos.


End file.
